Ballad of the Harem King
by Arisuchi Habieru
Summary: The sequel to 'Leave it to Rias-san.' Our favorite lecherous perv is back. This time, the past has come back to bite Issei where the sun don't shine. With new adventures, new friends, and even crazier attempts at seduction by the girls. Join Issei as he travels down the road to becoming the greatest Harem King of all Time. IsseiXHarem
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there, did you miss me? 'Cuz I sure missed you. Hello again my faithful readers and welcome to another one of Arisuchi Habieru's fanfics. I've finished catching up and am ready to start writing again. Alright, so let me lay down some rules for you. One, this is the 'Ballad of the Harem King.' Key word 'Harem.' Unlike my previous works, this one is not solely IsseixRias. And yes, Trevor and Alejandro are making a return as well so don't fret. And yes, since Trevor and Alejandro are OC's I will be providing character development for them. Like Trevor's past with Billy, and stuff about Alejandro. I'll also introduce some more OC's if I see it fit. Now then, I WILL BREAK THE FOURTH WALL. I will break, penetrate, desecrate, breach, and violate it without any one else's prior consent if I want to. That does not mean, however, I'll always do it. Only when I see fit to break the fourth wall. Now then, without further distractions, let us begin._

**Chapter I – A Ghost From The Past**

_Sunday, February 9th, 2014 at 10:00 A.M. EET; Istanbul, Turkey; Hagia Sophia_

Issei and his friends Trevor and Alejandro stand just outside the doors of the Hagia Sophia. They are dining on Turkish delight and drinking hot chocolate to warm themselves up. Are they there on vacation? Why not at all. No, they are here on a mission to catch a stray devil. The devil goes by the name, Falic Heresies, but his real name is just Timothy Rhodes. He is an underground Underworld crime lord. He makes a living off of selling illegal substances, firearms, and leading absolutely huge prostitution rings in between the Human World and the Underworld. The bounty on his head is quite the large one. So large, in fact, that the Underworld had to enlist the help of the House of Gremory to catch him. Luckily for our heroes, he just so happened to be taking a vacation in Istanbul, Turkey. Of course, this isn't all just fun and games. He is also here on a business transaction with another underground Underworld crime syndicate known as the Tower of the Babel. With this, our heroes hope to bust both Rhodes and the Tower of Babel.

As Issei waits outside of the Hagia Sophia, he spots a red Maybach Landaulet park just out front. From the passenger seat exits a tall and muscular bodyguard. He walks over to the back and opens the door for another man. This man is far shorter, at least 5"7'. He is wearing a white overcoat, a fedora, a cane, and he has on many rings. He walks forward and breathes in the fresh air of the winter day. He exhales with a big sigh and says to his bodyguard, "Ah, I just love visiting far away places. Freddie, get the luggage for me, will ya?"

"Yes, sir."

As the bodyguard goes to get the "luggage." The man pulls out a lighter and a cuban cigar and begins to have himself a nice little smoke break. The bodyguard arrives with the "luggage" and they make their way into the mosque. The man getting rid of the cigar beforehand. As they enter, Issei takes out his phone and sends an e-mail to someone. In it he writes...

_There is a weed amongst the roses_

He puts away his phone and speaks to Trevor and Alejandro, "you guys, ready?"

They respond, "ready."

"Let's do this."

With that, our band of three make their way into the Hagia Sophia. Inside the Hagia Sophia, amongst the tourists are Rias, Akeno, and Asia. Disguised as police guards are Xenovia, and Irina. Acting as tour guides are Gasper and Koneko. Ravel is waiting inside for Issei and his friends. Whilst Kiba waits all the way in the back of the Hagia Sophia on the second floor.

As the man enters with his luggage and bodyguard it becomes apparent that no one seems to notice him. Save for our group of friends, Rias knows that this must be some sort of devil technique that the man is using. Rias signals to Akeno and Asia and together they begin to spy on the man from a distance. The man makes his way to the middle of the Hagia Sophia, he gets down on one knee, and puts his hands together in prayer. It is a signal, a few minutes later he is approached by one of the police guards. The police guard interrupts the man, "excuse me sir. Forgive me for disturbing you, but praying is strictly forbidden for both Christians and Muslims here."

"Please, o' kind sir. Won't you show mercy to an old man like me. I'm nothing more than a poor sinner seeking to make right my past wrongs."

"Very well, come with me, sir. God will grant you his ears, soon enough."

"Will God be so gracious?"

"His grace is indiscriminate. Follow me."

"Gladly."

The three men make their way to the back of the museum. Near to where Kiba is waiting. He sees the men approaching and proceeds to hide himself behind one of the museum pillars. As he's spying he notices the police guard removing one of the tiles from the floor. The three men then proceed to make their way underground, closing the tile above them. Kiba takes out his phone and sends the message...

_The rat is in the tunnels_

Our merry band of friends make their way to the back of the Hagia Sophia. Rias announces, "All right, I'm going to set up a barrier along with Akeno so that no one will notice us. It will last us about two hours at the most. Once we're inside, Koneko, you and Gasper will use your powers to navigate us through the tunnels. Everybody else will follow suit, understood?"

"Understood."

"Good, now we'll have to be quick. Let's go."

Rias and Akeno put their hands together and soon enough a barrier was made around the tile. The barrier made it so that no one would pay any attention to that one exact spot in the museum. Once the barrier was done, our heroes made their way into the tunnels. They walked forward until eventually reaching a big and wide open space. Rias formed a ball of light that illuminated the darkness. Everyone was soon in awe as they noticed what was around them. The tunnels were huge. Pillars were set around every inch of the underground, there were over a thousand passages to take. Rias asked, "Koneko, Gasper, sense anything?"

"...There. They went through that tunnel." Koneko said, pointing towards one of the tunnels.

The friends made their way through the tunnel, as they did, they began to notice strange markings on the wall. Issei asked Rias, "Rias, these markings on the wall, there's something off about them."

"Agreed, the Hagia Sophia was once a church that was later converted into a mosque. Yet, these markings; they are neither Latin, Greek, nor Arabic. Not only that, can you smell it?"

Issei sniffed the air, "it smells like...paint?"

"Correct, it would seem as though they're relatively new. I suspect it is the work of the 'Tower of Babel.' They're very cryptic, as their name suggests."  
>Soon enough, they reached a dead end with markings all over it. Our heroes were baffled, that is until Gasper caught their attention. "Excuse me, everyone. I think I know what these strange markings say. You see, when I was a child, I learned a special alphabet from the Vampires. It was an ancient alphabet they used to communicate with humans. It is known as the 'Alphabet of the Magi.' Knowing this, I've been reading the markings on the walls and have discovered their meaning..."<p>

_From the darkest nocturnes of death's cold howl_

_To the minuet of blood's rosary_

_There lies, betwixt them both, a beast who prowls_

_Who leads our clandestine coterie_

Trevor responded, "And just when I thought this place couldn't get any creepier."

"If you think that's creepy then just listen to what's written on the dead end..."

_And now hear, your journey ceases_

_You've trespassed on sacred grounds_

_Lest you put together this puzzle's pieces_

_This place will be, your burial mound_

Asia asked Rias, "do you think they're serious?"

"Who knows, but we can't waste anymore time. We need to figure out the "puzzle" they're talking about. Gasper, can you do it?"

"I'll try. Let's take a look..."

_ofrm uto teh lnad, rpuged yb feri_

_lobwn waay, elik satl nda asnd_

_na eivl nikg ylpsa no ihs elyr_

_hwile hte soilerds ifacgn fruy, stnda_

(**A/N:** Alright my readers, let's have some fun shall we. Now if you think you have knack for unscrambling words, than don't hesitate to test yourself on my word challenge. If you're not interested, than feel free to move down to the answer. Have fun.)

From out the land, purged by fire

Blown away, like salt and sand

An evil King plays on his lyre

While the soldiers facing fury, stand

At that instants, a big thud and boom were heard coming from outside the tunnel. Before they knew it, the tunnel they were inside of began to expand to four time's its size. Soon after, the ceiling of the tunnel was set ablaze. And to make things worse, the sides of the walls opened to reveal holes which were now bringing sand that began to fill the room. Now they could've escaped, if only the one exit that they had were not blocked by sand. Our heroes began to worry, Issei asked, "Gasper, what do we do?"

Gasper put his back to the wall, "Stand like soldiers."

"But."

"Trust me, don't try to fight your way out." Issei nodded and put his back to the wall. The others following suit. After which, they began to hear a sound like strings being plucked. They kept standing until finally the sand weighed down on the ground and the floor collapsed to reveal steps that went even further down into the tunnels. The collapse caused the sand to disperse. The flames on the ceiling soon disappeared.

Alejandro decided to look inside, "It's dark, but there seems to be a light at the end of the tunnel. Also, I hear chanting. It has to be the Tower of Babel."

"Let's hurry." Said Rias.

As our heroes made their way deeper into the tunnels, the chanting grew louder and louder. Soon enough they reached the bottom and found a crowd lined up in a big circle.

"Hide," whispered Rias to everybody.  
>Everybody hid. After the crowd was done chanting they began to move apart to reveal a lone figure standing in the middle. It was a beast of some sorts. It had the head of a bull, the upperbody of a man, hind legs like a bull, and a tail like that of a lion. In its hand it held a goblet, and on its head was a strange crown resembling a tower.<p>

It raised the goblet and spoke, "Followers, today we begin our conquest. Today, we shall revive the mysteries of ancient Babylon and bring a plague into this world. Today, we shall rule!"

The crowd chanted, "All hail Our Lord Tur"

The beast, now known as Tur, laughed, "Come forth, ye who is honored by God."

There stepped forward a man, it was Timothy Rhodes. He walked forward with the luggage from before.  
>Tur poured out what was in the goblet onto his hand and marked Timothy on the forehead. He then took the luggage and opened it up, revealing that inside were a multitude of firearms. These were no ordinary firearms however, these were Underworld firearms. The ammunition used for these shot through a person's spirit but did no harm to the body. They could kill millions without ever leaving a visible wound. Which meant any man-made form of defense against them was absolutely useless.<p>

Tur took a shotgun in his hand, already loaded, and cocked it. He yelled out, "Bring forth the heretic!"

Two followers in hoods brought forth a man stripped down to his underwear. His hands and feet were tied together, his mouth was skewered shut with small metal pins, his eyes were gouged out, and his ears were cut off. His chest was pumping to show that he was breathing. And his head moved back and forth in fear for what was about to happen to him.

Tur spoke, "Behold, the heretic's chest pumps up and down to show that he is breathing intensely. Now, watch, as I take his life."

Tur put the gun to the man's head and pulled the trigger. There was not a sound, no blood, nothing but complete silence. And yet, the minute he pulled the trigger, the man's chest no longer pumped and fell on the floor with a loud thud. The man was dead...without a single wound to show for it.

His followers chanted, "TUR! TUR! TUR! TUR!"

"And this is just the beginning! We will gather more followers from both this world and the Underworld. And thanks to Mr. Rhodes, we will be supplied with even more weapons..."

He walked over to one of his followers and got a bag of money from them. He threw it in front of Timothy, "...isn't that right, Mr. Rhodes?"

Timothy walked up and took the money, "That's right. All the weapons you want."

Tur shouted out, "Come my followers. Everyone of you, come and take a weapon."

"I don't think so, Tur."

Everybody looked towards the entrance to find our group of heroes standing there.

Tur asked, "Who are you?"

"Rias Gremory, daughter and heir of Lord Gremory."

"Oh, my Lady, this is an honor. Followers, pay reverence to the heir of the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory!"

His followers obeyed, "Greetings, Lady Rias."

Rias spoke sharply, "Cut the crap Tur. We're here for you and Rhodes. So I suggest you come quietly."

"My, my. You've quite the sharp tongue, Gremory. And if I were to refuse."

"I'm afraid I must insist."

"Very well. Come my followers. Show them what we are capable of!"

His followers responded, "All Hail Tur!"  
>The followers pulled back their hoods to reveal their faces. Their eyes and hands began to glow as they began to float in the air.<p>

Tur shouted, "Now send them to hell!"  
>His followers shot beams of energy from their hands directly towards our heroes but Rias raised one hand and conjured a shield that withstood their blows. Rias made it disperse, "Now then, allow us to show you what we can do. Everyone, battle formation!"<br>Akeno took her side next to Rias. Kiba and Xenovia took up arms on the left. Koneko and Ravel took their sides to the right, whilst Asia and Gasper stayed in the back. Right in the center were Issei, Trevor, and Alejandro.

Issei put his hands on Trevor's and Alejandro's shoulders, "Alright. Remember you're training."

"Ready."

"Ready."  
>Issei released some energy from his hands which wrapped Trevor and Alejandro in a red aura. This aura caused Trevor and Alejandro to take the form of two knights wearing red armor.<br>Once they were transformed Ddraig's voice yelled out, "Stage Two: Welsh Dragon Knights!"  
>Issei then raised his left arm and yelled, "Boosted Gear!"<br>Followed by Ddraig's voice, "Boosted Gear!"

Rias yelled out, "Now, attack!" Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, and Ravel attacked in one big X that killed off most of the followers. They're bodies dipersed to reveal that they were nothing more than departed spirits.

Issei yelled, "Trevor, Alejandro. Charge!"

They yelled out, "Welsh Dragon Charge!"

Trevor and Alejandro were propelled forward and destroyed the remaing souls on the side. There were now six spirits left, not including Tur.

Rias spoke, "Akeno, finish them."

"Gladly. Holy Lightning!" Akeno fires two blasts that kill off Tur's remaining followers. Tur in panic points his shotgun to Rias but it's punched out of his hands by Koneko who then proceeds to put his arms behind him and hold them there. Rias walks behind Tur and seals his hands together with two special bands.  
>Rias tells him, "Don't underestimate us," she turns towards Timothy and his bodyguard, "Trevor, Alejandro. Would you two be so kind as to watch them both."<br>"Sure thing, Buchou," responds Trevor, "come on Alejandro."

Issei pulls out his phone and sends a message. Soon, teleportation circles appear in the room and in their place appears Rias' Father and Brother as well as Officer Wittz and his policemen.

"Great work, Ms. Gremory," responds Officer Wittz, "take'em away, boys."  
>As one police guard approaches Rhodes, his head is immediately cut off by Timothy. Trevor and Alejandro jump back in surprise. They look at Timothy to find him holding a knife and a shotgun. Akeno puts her hand up, about to cast Holy Lightning but Timothy points his shotgun to Alejandro, "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't if I were you."<br>Timothy looks at Issei, "You. Issei Hyoudou. How are you?"

"Look, don't shoot."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've no intention on shooting your little friend here. No, I just want to talk. You see my primary job was to deliver these weapons to the

Tower of Babel, but also, I've come as a messenger. And I've a message for you, Hyoudou."

"What is it?" asks Issei, becoming tense.

"Allow me to ask you, does the name 'Veronique' ring any bells?"

"You mean...Roux?"

"Bada-bing, bambino."

"What about Roux?"

"The House of Cinderella has a score to settle with you and you alone Issei. You're a wanted man just like me, Hyoudou."

"But I'm not the one who killed her. It was that Fallen Angel."

"Sorry, I'm just the messenger. I know you're innocent, but try telling that to Roux's Father and Mother. Oh, and before I forget, they also sent you this." Timothy drops his knife and pulls out a tranquilizer gun. He points it at Issei, "A gift from the lamia's, baby!" Timothy fires the dart into Issei's neck. The lamia venom courses through his veins. Issei begins to sweat profusely and falls on his knees. Right before he passes out he tells Timothy, "That...was a dick move."  
>Timothy responds, "See you in hell, baby." He takes the shotgun, points it towards his head, and fires. Leaving him dead and Issei on his road back to childhood.<p>

...Well! Here we go again...

_Well how 'bout that? Issei's been injected with the lamia venom once again. You know what that means, Tetsuya Nobu's making a comeback everyone. And like I said, it won't just be IsseixRias. So let's begin everyone, who will be the first to have Issei in bed?_

_Will it be Asia, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Irina, Akeno, or Ravel? Leave your vote in the reviews, first girl to get 5 votes will get Issei in the next chapter. Have fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The plot thickens, alot! -OR- Dis how dat work, any questions?**

_Back at the Hyoudou residence, our protagonist, Issei Hyoudou, is slowly regaining consciousness after he was shot by Rhodes in the neck. As for the rest of the of our heroes, they are back at the clubhouse discussing how they will return Issei back to his former self. In Kouhai Academy's science lab are Alejandro and Gasper, they have gathered a sample of the venom in the tranquilizer and are currently observing its chemical makeup in hopes of finding a cure. Soon enough, they find their answer, and rush over to the clubhouse to tell everyone. _

The door of the clubhouse opens and everyone looks up towards it. Alejandro and Gasper stand there, Alejandro is holding a cylindrical container in his hand and Gasper is holding a notebook. Rias, from behind her desk, asks, "Alejandro, Gasper. Have you two discovered something?"

Alejandro answers her with a smile, "Yes we have, Buchou. Senpai is not beyond hope, there is a cure. Gasper and I have found something in the lamia venom's chemical makeup that could potentially counteract its effects. We must be quick, however, or we might be too late. Quickly, is there a projector anywhere."

Koneko stands, "There should be one in the back. I'll get it."

"I'll help as well." Answered Kiba.

"So will I." Said Trevor.

The three found the projector and hooked it up. Akeno turned off the lights and Alejandro turned on the projector. Gasper opened the folder and put a piece of paper on the projector. Alejandro took out a pointing stick, extended it, and began pointing at the wall that the image was projected on. The image was that of the chemical makeup of regular snake venom.

Alejandro began his lecture, "Now as we all know, snake venom is highly modified saliva containing zootoxins that, when injected, facilitates the immobilization and digestion of prey. It's also a form of self-defense. We also know that this venom can have lethal side effects such as melting tissue and causing prey to lose control of their muscles..."

Ravel raised her hand and Alejandro asked, "Yes, Ravel?"

"What does this have to do with Issei?"

"I'm getting there, be patient. Gasper, next slide, please."

Gasper exchanged the slides. This one being the chemical make-up of the lamia venom.

Alejandro continued, "Now we all know that we age because of the cell cycle. As more cells are lost or damaged we begin to show signs of aging. Along with aging we also have growth which is controlled by our pituitary gland. We also know that puberty is initiated by hormonal signals from the brain to the gonads. Lamia venom contains a form of toxin not yet discovered. Gasper and I have named it "Lamiatoxin." This toxin effects the cell cycle by reversing it. Instead of aging, the cell cycle is reversed and causes one to look younger while the hormonal signals that initiate puberty remain unaffected. The lamiatoxin also reverses the effects of the pituitary gland cuasing one to shrink in size. What Gasper and I have discovered is that Lamia venom does not permanently stay in the system. It slowly begins to "fade" away as one breathes..."

Rias interrupted, "What do you mean it "fades" away as one breathes?"

"Simple, Buchou. We all know that blood is a combination of plasma and cells. It is a specialized body fluid that supplies essentials, substances, and nutrients. Such things as sugar, oxygen, and hormones are supplied to our cells. Whilst waste is eventually flushed out of the body in urine, feces, but most important in Senpai's case, sweat, and carbon dioxide. We also know that when we breathe, our red, oxygen-filled, arterial blood is carried from our lungs to the rest of our body. Whilst our blue, CO2-laden, venous blood is returned to the lungs where carbon dioxide is exhaled. When Senpai was injected with the lamia venom, the lamiatoxin quickly filled the slots where oxygen would enter the blood cells. Thus causing him to lose oxygen. This is why Senpai began to sweat profusely and eventually become unconscious. Once the lamiatoxins were in his system. They made their way to his pituitary gland and reversed its effects. And since blood also transports hormones, it was only a matter of time before senpai began to suffer the full effect of the lamiatoxin."

(**A/N: **For all of you who have ever wondered how the lamia venom works. There's your answer.)

Alejandro turned on the lights and turned off the projector. He asks Rias, "Buchou, do you remember when you first had intercourse with Senpai?"

Rias began to blush, "...I do...Why do you ask?"

"Apparently, you had lied to him, and that to cure him all you had to do was cast a simple spell. But, what no one knew at the time is that by continuously sleeping with him, you were slowly curing him. Since people sweat and begin to breathe heavily during sex, the entire time you were having sex, senpai was secreting the lamia venom. Which means that the only reason senpai stayed young was because of your supposed "spell," but..."

Alejandro retracted the pointing stick, put it away, and looked at Rias right in her eyes, "...you already knew that, didn't you, Buchou?"

Everyone in the room began to look at Rias in surprise. And just as you would expect from any anime character who just got caught, a big drop of sweat ran down the side of her face.

Asia asked, "Buchou, is this true?"

Rias answered as calmly as she could, "Yes. Alejandro speaks the truth. It was always my fault that Issei stayed young. It was never the venom, I knew that I was curing him by engaging in intercourse with him. Yet...his sweet, and innocent look was more than I could handle. I just wanted to stare at it for as long as I could. It was only because of Issei's inability to fight at his fullest in his younger form that I changed him back. But, in truth, I wanted to keep him like that for as long as I wanted. Maybe even forever. It was a selfish desire...and now, I've been found out."

As she finishes the sentence, a single tear rolls down her cheek. Asia then picks it up with her finger. Asia tells Rias, "It's alright, Buchou. I forgive you, I know that you love Issei just as much as I do, maybe even more. And I'm sure that if I were in that situation I would've done the same. I'm not afraid to admit that, I too, am capable of being that selfish. But Issei said that he'd stay young to make you happy. Had he known that you were always in control, I'm sure he would've said the same thing. Because I know, that all he desires is to see you happy. And not only you, me, Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Irina, all of us. He wants to see us all happy, and we, him."

Alejandro began to clap, everyone looked at him. Alejandro was smiling, "Ah, Asia. Never have I seen such a wonderful display of _familia _before now. Now then, there's one more thing that I forgot to mention. The lamia venom that was contained in the tranquilizer is different from the one I just told you. This venom can "adapt." What I mean is that, whenever a person engages in intercourse with another, there is a certain feeling that overwhelms them. Call it arousal, getting turned on, etc. We all know it. However, depending on the person with whom you engage with, the feeling is slightly different. The lamia venom can adapt to that feeling so that the increase in heart rate will not affect it and it can still reside in senpai's bloodstream. Therefore...how can I put this. It's a good thing you're senpai's harem. By Gasper's and my calculations, Issei will have to change girls at least once every month. So, decide it amongst yourselves who gets Issei for the next thirty days."

Everyone looked at Rias again, since she was the leader, she would decide. So Rias decided on this, everyone would put their name in a box. Then, Alejandro would slowly begin to pick out names. Everyone whose name was called would be eliminated. And the girl last standing would win. Everyone agreed that this was fair.

And so it went

...

ゼノヴィア

Xenovia

…

アーシア・アルジェント

Asia Argento

…

搭城・小猫

Tōjō Koneko

…

レイヴェル・フェニックス

Ravel Phenex

…

紫藤・イリナ

Shidō Irina

…

…

…

リアス・グレモリー

Rias Gremory

...

**Winner**

**姫島・朱乃**

**Himejima Akeno**

Everyone looked at Akeno. Rias smiled and grabbed Akeno's hands, "Please, take good care of Issei," she said with a smile.

Akeno answered, "I will. Don't worry, Rias."

_And from there...it gets steamy..._

Issei began to breathe normally. As he did, he slowly began to open his eyes. He yawned, and looked around. He couldn't remember what had happened beforehand, but he knew he was at home.

"Haha, so you're awake."

Issei looked to his right side and noticed Akeno sitting at his bedside. She was smiling seductively at him, and she was wearing nothing more than a black bra and panties. She slowly crawled her way towards Issei and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Issei was overwhelmed by the kiss, and his heart began racing. For some reason, he assumed that what he was experiencing was just a dream. And so he decided to not disturb it.

Akeno then laid at Issei's side and began to plant kisses on his neck. As she did, she began to slide her hand into Issei's pants and began to massage him. Soon enough, the blood began to rush and Issei's member soon stood tall and proud.

Akeno decided to be a bit more sadistic now, "Oh, would you look at this? Aren't you ashamed of yourself Issei. Have you no modesty?"

She giggled into his ear, "Don't worry. I'll treat you well, baby."

Akeno took out a blindfold and tied it around Issei's eyes. She then began to plant kisses around his neck. As she did, she took Issei's member into her hand and began to stroke it for him. Soon enough, she made Issei move to his side whilst she laid behind him. She smiled seductively and watched as Issei's young body was overwhelmed with the pleasure. She began whispering into his ear, "You know Issei, I hear Rias call you _Dearly Beloved_. That's not fair, I want a cute pet name, too. Something like..._schatzi_. Yes, schatzi will do just fine. You know Issei, there have been so many things I've wanted to do with you..."

As she began listing, her strokes became faster and harder, "...I've wanted to hug you, caress you, **brutally fuck you**..."

(**A/N: **Boy, that escalated quickly)

She then grabbed Issei's ear with her lips and pulled on it. Issei let out a long, drawn out, moan as he began to ejaculate. Akeno was surprised at the amount, "My, my. Looks like someone's been deprived lately. Don't worry, I'll make it all better."

Akeno put herself over Issei and began to lick him down to his stomach. Unbuttoning his pajama shirt as she did. Soon enough, his manhood began poking at her again. She smiled seductively at him, "How about I try something special."

She stuck his member in-between her breasts through her bra. And she began to squeeze relentlessly. Issei yelled out this time, letting out without caring if anyone heard him.

Akeno asked, "So, how does it feel, Issei?"

"Akeno, you're amazing. I've never been squeezed so hard. Ah, I can't hold it. It's so good, I'm going to cum again. I'm going to cum!"

Akeno wrapped her mouth around his head. And took in every last drop of Issei's sperm.

"Ah! Akeno, I'm cumming! I'm cumming into your mouth."

Akeno swallowed every last bit without hesitation.

Issei lay there, in shock that this was a dream. At least to him it was. Akeno stood on her knees. And took off her bra and panties. She undressed Issei as well. She stood over him, and lowered herself. She felt a surge of pain go through her, but she fought against it. Soon enough, it began to feel good, and she began to move slowly. But Issei, still convinced it was all a dream, decided to take the initiative. He flipped Akeno over onto her back, and began to thrust his hips aggressively. Akeno began to moan out in pleasure.

She moaned, "Yes Issei. More, more, make me your little minx. Make me melt."

Her moans motivated Issei, his thrusts became faster and faster. Akeno could feel herself reaching the peak. She wrapped her arms around Issei and came. As soon as her orgasm had settled she told Issei, "Amazing."

Issei, on the other hand, was far from done. He began to thrust again. This time, going harder and faster than before. He really went all out, believing it was a dream, he was going to ram into Akeno until she couldn't walk.

He grabbed Akeno by her breasts and began to suck on them. This caused Akeno's back to arch and made her have yet another orgasm. This time, Issei cumming along with her.

Issei and Akeno lay there, bathing in the after glow. Akeno smiled, she was happy that she was at last able to have Issei. Issei on the other hand, flipped her over and put her on all fours. Stretching the mouth of her entrance, and inserting himself back in.

Akeno yelled, "ISSEI!"

Issei told her in her ear, "You want me to make you melt. I'll liquify you."

Akeno yelled, "Yes, Issei. Do it, liquify me. Make me your woman!"

Issei slammed into her once again, saying, "As you wish," as he did.

He put his hands on her butt cheeks. Slapping them to his heart's content as he did. Akeno's masochistic side was loving every second of it. Soon enough, the orgasms came rolling in. One, two, three, four, five. Issei was not hesitating to slam into her with all that he had. Soon enough, once Akeno's sixth orgasm came, he came as well. This time, he left Akeno immobilized on the bed. But Issei, still thinking it was a dream, was far from over.

He flipped Akeno over, grabbed her arms, and brought her on top of him. Akeno making a face of pure dumb pleasure as he did. Issei spoke, "I'm going to be the greatest Harem King of all time, Akeno. And a king needs his loyal concubines. Now, by yourself, please your king, Akeno."

Akeno's masochistic side answered, "As you wish, Your Highness."

And she moved her hips continuously.

_This would go on until morning, when Issei would figure it wasn't a dream. And that he had quite literally, "fucked the shit out that bitch," But, that's for another chapter. Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – It's a trap! And, no, I don't mean Gasper**

_Morning; Trevor's House_

"Trevor, are you almost finished with your breakfast?"

"I'm done, mom."

"Alright, don't forget to brush your teeth."

"I won't, mom."

Trevor brushes his teeth and proceeds to make his way outside. Before he can even open the door, his mother stops him and reminds him to give her a goodbye kiss. Trevor protests, "Mom, I'm a freshman in highschool. Don't you think I'm too old to be kissing you goodbye?"

"Nonsense, Trevor. Momma knows best, and I know that no matter how old you get. You'll still be my little boy."

"Alright."

And so Trevor kissed his mother goodbye, and walked outside where his dad was just making his way out of the driveway. His father stopped him, "Trevor wait, I've got a gift for you from your grandmother back in the states."

Trevor was a bit surprised, he walked up to the driverside window and his father passed him a small black box. He tried to open it but he couldn't, "Dad, I think there's somethin' wrong with my gift."

Trevor's father handed him a note that came with the box. Trevor opened it and read it.

_Hello there Trevor, it's me, your grandma._

_The other day while I was doing some shopping, I came across a beautiful piece of jewelry that I'm sure you'll like. The jeweler told me that it's beauty can be best appreciated when held up to the light of the full moon. Henceforth, the box has a little clock inside of it that is slowly ticking away by the second.  
>Once it reaches midnight, the box will open and you'll be able to receive your gift.<em>

_Sincerely Yours, Grandma_

Trevor was surprised but curious. He couldn't help but wonder what it could be; but he was going to be late if he let his curiosity get the better of him. So he said goodbye to his father and began the walk to Kouhai Academy.

_The front of Kouhai Academy_

Alejandro got out of his car and said goodbye to his uncle, "Adios, tío. Te veo pronto."

He took his first few steps and found himself greeting Koneko.

"Good morning, Koneko. How are you?"

"Good morning, Alejandro-san."

"Come on, Koneko. How many times do I have to say it? Drop the honorifics."

"Sorry, but as the school's mascot, I've things expected of me."

"Fair enough, by the way, is anyone else here?"

"I think we're the first ones to show up."

"Strange, Trevor is usually here by now."

As the two made their way into Kouhai they were stopped by a young girl. She stood in front of them and asked, "Excuse me, do you two know Hyōdō Issei?"

Koneko responded, "We do, why do you ask?"

The young girl handed them a letter. Alejandro received it, "Please, let Hyōdō have this, thank you."

And the girl walked away. The two stood there in curiosity. They looked at the letter. Koneko asked, "A secret admirer, perhaps?"

"Who knows. Either way, it's addressed to senpai, so only he should read it."

"I don't think he'd mind if we took a peek," said Koneko, attempting to grab the letter. Alejandro held it up too high for her to reach, "Curiosity killed the Neko-chan, Koneko."

Koneko got mad, "Why you..."

Alejandro put his index finger to her forehead, "God bless," and Koneko grabbed her head in pain.

"Ow, that was a dirty trick."

"Sorry, but as the school's mascot, you've things expected of you, right?"

"Oh you're horrible."

Alejandro merely laughed. As he was, Issei appeared with Akeno at his side. Issei yawned loudly, he was tired from last night for obvious reasons.

Alejandro greeted them both, "Good morning, Akeno. Good morning to you as well..._Tetsuya_"

Issei responded, "Hm...what? Oh, yeah."

Alejandro responded, "Akeno, I know you're only doing you're duty but don't you think you took it too far."

She responded, "Nonsense. It was all at Issei's request," she said smiling.

"I thought it was a dream," responded Issei.

"A twelve hour long dream, I imagine," responded Alejandro.

"Shut it, smartass," said Issei.

Koneko replied, "Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep."

"That's how you know she did a good job!" It was Trevor, appearing from behind, "ain't that right Alejandro?"

"A job well done indeed, Trevor!" Said Alejandro laughing at the perverted joke.

Issei replied, "Uh, the world has it out for me, I can feel it."

"She's also written a letter addressed to you."

Alejandro tried, key word 'tried', to hand Issei the letter; but poor Issei was so tired that he was unable to grasp it firmly. Instead Akeno took it.

Koneko asked, "Why didn't you just leave Issei home, Akeno-senpai?"

"Good point, I guess I didn't think of that."

Alejandro opened his school bag, "Luckily, I anticipated this, and so I conconcted this special brew that should wake him up. However, I'm hesitant."

"Why's that?" asked Akeno, Issei asleep in her arms.

"It's a very old recipe. A certain side-effect is that it might make senpai undergo multiple personality changes for the duration of the day."

Koneko was succesful in swiping this time, and forced the brew down Issei's mouth.

Alejandro responded, "Koneko! Why?"

Issei's body began to shake erratically, falling on the floor, until finally stopping. That was when Issei stood up automatically with a mean look on his face.

Alejandro asked, "Are you alright, senpai?"

Issei immediately exclaimed,"Bitch, I might be!"

Trevor started laughing hard. As did Koneko, Issei's response was so random and unexpected that it was hilarious.

"I'm guessing it worked," said Akeno.

"Definitely," said Alejandro.

Issei began storming towards the Occult Research Clubhouse as if he were mad. Everyone following after him. It just so happened that Rias was doing some paperwork in the clubhouse when Issei kicked the door open. Rias looked up in surprise to see a very angry Issei standing in the doorway. He didn't even bother to say hello, he just walked past her into another section of the clubhouse.

Rias greeted him, "Good morning, Iss-"

"Fuck off!" responded Issei, and he continued walking.

Rias was taken aback. That was when Trevor appeared, laughing, with everybody else right behind him.

"Damn it, Trevor, it's not funny," responded Akeno.

"It's hilarious, Issei hates everything now. It's just too funny."

Koneko and Alejandro appeared right behind them.

Trevor responded, "I don't know how this moment could get funnier."

That was when Rias asked Akeno, "Was the sex really that bad?"

Trevor almost died after that one. Alejandro chuckled a bit too. Akeno was in shock that Rias would even ask that.

Kiba walked in from the other room, "Who the hell shoved a mop up Issei's ass?" Kiba noticed Akeno, "Darn it, I knew I should've stopped it. Akeno, what did you do?"

"Why do you expect it's my fault."

"Because we all know you're a sadist who isn't afraid to break boundaries."

"It wasn't my fault, it was Alejandro."

Kiba looked at Alejandro. Alejandro responded, "It was Koneko who forced the drink down his gullet."

Kiba looked at Koneko. Koneko shrugged her shoulders, "Live and learn, I guess."

Rias asked, "What drink."

Trevor, no longer dying of laughter, answered, "Alejandro made a some sort of drink that would wake Issei up, because he was exhausted. He warned us that it would make Issei go through personality changes, but then Koneko snatched it and was like, "Bottoms up," and forced it down Issei's mouth."

Rias asked, "Why didn't you just give him coffee?"

Alejandro began to ponder for a few seconds, "...good point, I guess I didn't think of that."

Everyone in the room immediately fell onto the floor as hard as they could, which is what every anime character does whenever they become overwhelmed by the stupidity of an individual.

That was when Gasper entered the room through the kicked-open front door, "So this is where everybody is. Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Gasper," responded everyone.

Gasper continued down to the next room when suddenly there was a shriek, Gasper's of course. Everyone ran down to find Issei sporting a maid's outfit and dusting the furniture. Gasper asked, "Senpai, what are you doing?"

Issei, who had once again gone through a personality change, responded, "Do you like it Gasper? I thought I'd take your example and sport something a bit cuter."

"Senpai...I like it, where did you find it? It's nice."

"Akeno packed it into my bag."

Everyone looked at Akeno, she responded with, "Okay, that, I did do."

That was when the church trio walked into the room, Irina asked, "Why is everyone he-" and was immediately stopped by the sight of Issei in his maid outfit. As was Xenovia, and Asia. The three of them looked at Akeno and asked, "What did you do?"

Akeno, "Alejandro."

Alejandro, "Koneko."

Koneko, "Live and learn."

And that was when, finally, Ravel entered through a teleportation circle. As she did, she was surprised when someone unexpectedly stuck their head in-between her breasts. She looked down to see Issei, Issei looked up at her with cute little puppy dog eyes and said, "Good morning, Ravel-onee-san."

Ravel's face became a bright red, whilst all the other girls looked at her in complete shock and awe. But before anyone could do anything, Issei went through another personality change. This time, he magically changed from a maid's outfit to a buttoned shirt, khakis, and a white lab coat. He was also sporting some glasses.

Issei shouted, "I am Hyōdō Issei, the intellectual phenom of the century!"

Alejandro responded, "I do believe he's gone through another personality change."

Trevor, "No shit?"

Issei yelled again, "Come my dear companions, to another day filled with intellectual advances!"

Alejandro stopped him, "Hold on Issei, you have to calm down. We can't have you jumping around too much."

Issei complied, "Alright, Alejandro, if you insist."

And so Issei sat down and Alejandro explained the situation in full detail to everyone.

Xenovia asked, "So what do we do now? We can't leave Issei here in the clubhouse nor can we expect him to behave normally in class."

Trevor responded, "I'm sure he'll stay a big ol' geek for the rest of the day."

Issei responded to Trevor, "You shouldn't speak of yourself in such a manner Trevor. It isn't good for self-esteem."

Trevor asked, "What makes you think I was talking about myself, smartass?"

"Well...the thing is. I'm polymerized tree sap and you're an inorganic adhesive, so whatever verbal projectile you launch in my direction is reflected off of me, returns to its original trajectory and adheres to you."

Everyone stood in silence, did that really come out of Issei's mouth? Rias was surprised at Issei's response.

Trevor tried to be clever, "You're just mad 'cuz when it comes to being cool, I'm a ten."

But failed miserably, "On the PH scale maybe, because you're basic."

Trevor shouted, "I don't like this new smart Issei. Alejandro change him back."

Alejandro responded, "We'll just have to wait until the end of the day, he'll turn back to normal then."

Issei asked, "Alejandro, didn't you have a letter for me earlier."

"Akeno has it."

"Akeno, if you would be so kind."

Akeno handed Issei the letter, he opened it and read it. Rias asked, "What does it say?"

"It's a letter from one of Roux's family members. Apparently she's aware of my innocence and seeks only to help me. My guess, it's a trap; but, it wouldn't hurt to check it out. She says she'll be waiting for me at her manor stationed here in Honshu. Look's like I'm skipping school."

Rias interrupted, "Issei, you're not planning on going by yourself, are you?"

"Or course not. Alejandro, Trevor, Gasper, though I'm young I'm still you're senpai. And I see this as the perfect opportunity to further you're training. You three will go with me."

The three responded, "Yes, senpai."

Issei stood up and put his hands together, "Then it's decided. We four shall go and speak to this member of the House of Cinderella. Rias, if you would be so kind. I'll need you to conjur me a teleportation circle with the location set to _this _address." Issei pointed to the return address on the letter.

She was reluctant but she agreed, "Alright, if anything call us. We're always ready to help."

Rias conjured a teleportation circle under the group of four and they were transported to the front of a grand manor. It was like a palace, it stood wide over all the area.

Our heroes were in front of a gate. Issei walked up to a speaker that was on the side and pressed a button. A voice emanated from it, "Who is it?"

"It is I, Issei Hyōdō, I do believe you're expecting me."

There was silence...and then the voice spoke, "Come right in, Master Hyōdō."

The gate opened and the band walked in. As they reached the door of the manor, the doors opened, as if by themselves. And they were greeted by a long line of butlers and maids on either end with a single dame standing at the end. The all greeted the band of four in unison, "Greetings Master Hyōdō and company. We've been expecting your arrival."

Trevor exclaimed, "Damn! This girl must be rich as hell. Wish I could live in a place like this."

Issei responded, "Trevor behave. We want to make a good first impression."

The band of four walked in and were greeted a second time, this time, by the lady all the way at the end, "Greetings and salutations, Hyōdō Issei-san. I am Lenore Cinderella Veronique. First daughter and heir to the house of Cinderella. I've been expecting you."

Issei greeted back, "Greetings and salutations to you as well. I hear tell that you are able to cure me of this. Do you speak the truth?"

"I do, Hyōdō-san."

"Well, forgive my impatience, but could you please present it to me."

"Now forgive me, my impatience, Hyōdō-san; but it would seem you'll have to come with me. For you see, I have to leave by boat for Europe in a few minutes and my things have already been moved to the Cinderella Yacht. So, come, we'll have to board quickly."

And so our heroes followed the young Lenore to the ship. Which was conveniently parked out back. They boarded the ship, which was quite large, too large for merely carrying one person. The friends hurried to Lenore's greenhouse in the ship and soon enough they found themselves in a large room with a sun roof and herbs covering every last corner and inch of the room. The four were amazed. For you see, Lenore is a master or herbology.

Trevor was amazed by all the plants, he had never seen so much green before in his life, and the smell was indescribable. It was so indescribable and yet he tried to describe it with the right words. The words that would capture the feelings of his soul and express them forth in an awe-inspiring moment of glory, "Damn, this place smells dank as hell!"

Trevor then proceeded to speak to the reader, "You...yes you...the one reading this. If you thought Arisuchi would not use me to make a joke about weed, then you were sorely sorely msled. Not only that, that last sentence had a second 'sorely' and 'msled' is misspelled. Thank you."

Trevor then stopped talking and Arisuchi kept typing so as to keep the story moving forward.

Issei asked, "Lenore, are these plant yours?"

"They are, and I see your friend Alejandro has taken a liking to them."

Alejandro was expecting every last one of the plants. Alejandro was always interested in studying medicine because his grandmother was also a herbologist. It was because of his grandmother that he had made the brew that was making undergo multiple personality changes. Speaking of which, here comes one now.

Issei spun around erratically and his clothes magically changed once again into that of a renaissance man. And in his hands appeared a quil and parchment. Lenore was baffled, "What happened to Hyōdō-san?"

Alejandro answered, "You'll have to forgive me, Ms. Vernoique. You see I made a brew for my friend that would make him recover from his drowsy state, unfortunately it came at the high price of causing to change personalities every so often."

Lenore asked, "Why didn't you just give him coffee?"

Gasper responded, "Alejandro is sometimes too smart for his own good."

Issei shouted, "O' friends of youth no longer worry, for not by my cause should you scurry. I've faith that Lenore will provide the cure, and ne'er deceive, I know for sure."

Lenore replied, "We must hurry, though that was nice."

Lenore made her way to the back of the greenhouse and came back with an elixir. She handed it to Issei, and Issei held it in the sunlight and simply stared.

Trevor asked, "What are you doing, Issei? Drink and you'll be back to normal."

Gasper replied, "He's right, senpai. Why are you staring at it?"

Issei responded, "Born by creed to tragic lost, that seethe by blood of foolish cost. Scarring heart that singed your soul, to blind such hate with very goal. For bitter ways of reason be, with firmly will from iron free. And glimpse the state of former life, that brought in last, with victim strife."

Issei took the elixir and smashed it on the floor. Everyone face turned to complete and utter shock. Was Issei a fool? He had thrown away his once chance at being turned back to normal. And yet, Issei spoke, "For lies are vile and sink and stain, like poison flow throughout my veins. But light shine truth when once I spake, show the last of my breath that you tried to take."

Gasper shouted, "Senpai, what did you do?"

Issei responded, "That elixir was not but poison. I recognized it by the color. Isn't that right, Alejandro?"

Alejandro responded, "You're...right, senpai. But how did you know?"

"'Twould seem your brew was a blessing in disguise."

Lenore stood there clapping, slowly, "Very good, Hyōdō. It seems you caught me red-handed. I congratulate you. It seems that we of the House of Cinderella will have to be even more shrewd to kill you. But, then again, I always have a plan B."

Lenore took out another elixir and drank it. Her body then began to change. She began to grow large purple feathers. Her eyes turned as black as night. Her mouth became a large black beak. And her legs turned into talons. Soon enough, Lenore was transformed into a giant raven.

She let out a loud cry, and then flew toward the four. Everyone jumped out of the way.

Issei yelled, "Alejandro, Trevor! You two call for Rias and the rest. Me and Gasper will stay and fight her."

Alejandro and Trevor ran out of the greenhouse. The minute they did, they noticed that the sky was black, and the moon was out. But more than that, they noticed Lenore's servants gathered around them each one with a blade in their hand.

One of the servants asked, "Leaving so soon. We're almost to India, why not stay for a while longer?"

The servant jumped at Trevor, but Trevor dodged. Alejandro and Trevor then got past them and made their way to the back of the ship. Alejandro took out his phone, but he received no signal. Our friends were without their rescue.

Trevor asked, "What do we do?"

That was when more of Lenore's servants appeared. Alejandro replied, "We haul ass!"

As they ran, another servant appeared with a rocket launcher. The servant aimed for the two and fired. Alejandro and Trevor ducking just in time to avoid it.

Trevor shouted, "Are you out of your fucking minds? You could've killed us?"

The servant responded while reloading the rocket launcher, "That's the idea."

Trevor and Alejandro got behind one of the walls and then ran into a door. In the room they found an armory.

Alejandro responded, "Now we fight back."

The two grabbed as many weapons as they could. That was when a voice came from outside, "Knock, knock, boys."

That was when one of the servants kicked down the door. And there stood at least one-hundred men with nothing but their fists. One of them responded, "Well that's not fair at all."

The two raised their weapons and Trevor responded, "I'm sorry, we don't give a fuck," and they let loose the storm of bullets. Taking down every last servant.

As soon as they finished Alejandro responded, "Now we just have to find senpai and Gasper."

That was when a giant raven, a red mech, and a little girl-looking-boy with devil wings bust through one of the walls.

Trevor shouted, "She's not dead yet?"

Issei responded, "It's a lot harder than it looks, dammit!"

Alejandro responded, "Good thing I saved this."

Alejandro took one of the rocket launchers and aimed for the giant Raven. Alejandro shouted, "Senpai, Gasper, move!"

Gasper and Issei moved out of the way and Alejandro fired the rocket. The explosions was huge and yet...the raven was still alive?

Alejandro was schocked, "This bitch will not die!"

Issei responded, "Tell me about it."

Trevor was worried, but then he felt something in his pocket click. It was the gift from his grandmother. He took it out and saw that it was a cross. A necklace with a cross, upon looking at it, Trevor had a great idea.

"Hey, yo! Big ass bird! Look down here!"

The Raven looked at Trevor, "I'll bet you can't catch me in your beak if I were to jump from this ship. What do you say?"

Gasper asked, "Trevor are you mad!"

The Raven then flew away from the ship, but then came in charging towards Trevor. Trevor jumped off of the ship, everyone yelled out, "Trevor! No!"

The raven then swooped upwards, caught Trevor, and swallowed him whole.

No one could believe their eyes. Had Trevor actually done that.

The Raven stayed there in the air, flapping its wings. When suddenly, it stomach began to expand. The raven then began to scream loudly, it was in pain. That was when a shining beam of light came from out of the raven's eyes and mouth. Soon enough, the giant bird exploded into a rain of guts and feathers. Trevor was falling down towards the ocean when Issei caught him and brought him back onto the ship.

Everyone gathered around him, Issei asked, "How did you do that?"

Trevor revealed the gift his grandmother had sent him, "Quoth the Raven, nevermore."

Everyone laughed, it was unexpected to see Trevor quoting Edgar Allan Poe.

But they had no time to celebrate as soon enough the yacht began to shake violently. Trevor asked, "What's going on?"

Gasper responded, "You guys killed all the servants. One of them must've been steering the ship. This thing is heading off course."

Just to add to the suspense, an alarm went through the entire ship. A voice came on speaker. "Warning, Captain is not at station. Fail safe activated. This is not a drill."

Trevor responded, "Oh you're fucking kidding me!"

Gasper said to Issei, "Senpai, we have to use the teleportation circle. We have no other choice."

"You're right, Gasper. We have to try." Issei pulled out the teleportation circle and put in the center, "No everyone concentrate. If we do, we might just make it."

The voice began to countdown, "5...4...3...2..."

And in one moment of luck. The teleportation circle surrounded them and teleported them to the front of Kouhai Academy just as the boat began to explode and break apart."

However, they were teleported into the air and fell three feet down onto the ground. The four stood up and cleaned themselves.

Alejandro asked, "I'm pretty sure the brew's worn off by now, right senpai."

"Yeah, what time is it?"

Trevor responded, "It's probably past midnight. We were inside that greenhouse for longer than we thought."

Gasper asked, "So what do we do now?"

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds, but then Trevor responded, "...I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye."

And so everyone went their separate ways. As Issei and Gasper were walking together, Issei began to feel sleepy. His eyes began to close. When he opened them again, he woke up in-between Akeno oppai's.

**PLOT TWIST: THAT WAS ALL A DREAM! **

_Or maybe, a premonition._

_Good night, Everybody!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Part I

**Chapter 4 – Eventually, we all wake up**

_Don't you just love a good dream? I know I do, but you know what sucks? When you're having a great dream, and then you wake up. But you know what sucks even more? When you're having a terrifying nightmare, and it just doesn't seem to end. But then again, they're just dreams. And like all dreams, eventually, we all wake up._

Issei was casually sitting in his desk in class. Asia in front of him, and his two friends Matsuda and Motohama arguing over the fact that he _wasn't there_. Which we all know he is, but you know, he's just younger.

Issei was calm when those two same friends came up to his desk and. Motohama slammed his hands against the desk and asked, "What've you done with our buddy, Issei?"

Issei responded, "What do you mean?"

"Why is it that before, you were here, Issei was gone, but then when he was here, you were gone, but now that he's gone again, you're back?"

Ddraig responded, _"I think they're catching on."_

Issei, _"Thank you, Captain Obvious."_

"I don't know, fellas. Can't be more than mere coincidence, I mean, I've never met this Hyōdō-guy. But if it's really bothering you, why not try giving him a call on his phone."

Matsuda took out his cell and started dialing. Issei was smiling, _"Haha, they don't suspect a thing."_

That was when Ddraig reminded Issei, _"Issei. You have your cell in your pocket right now. You do realize that?"_

Issei's eyes widened, _"Oh shit."_

As Matsuda pressed the call button, Issei's left pocket began vibrate. The tow boys then looked at Issei with angry eyes. Motohama yelled out, "I knew it. You little shit, what'd you do with our friend?"

Issei jumped out of his seat and immediately ran for the door. Matsuda and Motohama chasing after him. Asia was going to run after them when her homeroom teach walked in and closed the door behind him.

As for Issei, he was running through the academy trying to avoid the two young men trying to kill him. The Perverted Trio had become the Murderous Duo and Issei was about to be the first victim.

He jumped down one of the flight of the stairs, doing a roll, and then jumping over one of the rails to reach the bottom floor. Issei then ran out of the front door and reached the outside. He looked behind to see the Murderous Duo charging for him with fire in their eyes.

Issei dashed to the right towards the gym. He had an idea in his head that was sure to work. He entered the girls locker room. Using his stealth, he masked his presence and waited. Sure enough, the Murderous Duo charged through the door and looked around the room. Issei looked at the clock inside the room, _"right on time."_

That was when the girls came walking in and sure enough, Matsuda and Motohama were caught in the middle of the trap. Right before the two boys got the crap beaten out of them, Motohama commented, "That sneaky son-of-a-bitch."

As the fight ensued, Issei calmly walked out of the girl's locker room. Feeling proud and cocky at what he had just accomplished. Of course, our friend Issei can never catch a break.

"Ahem!"

He opened his eyes to see the girl's kendo club and their captain. They had witnessed Issei walk out of the girl's locker room and were looking at him intently.

Issei responded, "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really," replied the captain. Walking forward, drawing her blade.

Issei tried to talk his way out of it, "Ladies, ladies. I'm a reasonable guy. Do I look a lecherous little perv, to you."

"First years always are," replied the captain.

Ddraig answered, _"One word. 'Run'"_

_"Right."_

Issei turned around to make a mad dash, but that was when the door to the girl's locker room opened and the rest of the girls stormed out with Matsuda's and Motohama's face plastered with bruises.

The captain asked, "What is this."

One of the girls responded, "We found these two pervs trying to sneak a peek at us."

That was when Matsuda grabbed Issei leg, "Wait, it wasn't just us. Him, too."

Issei looked down at him and responded, "You motherfucker. You realize, this entire situation could've been avoided if you had just not been curious about Hyōdō. If you had just kept your mouth shut and sat down. We wouldn't be in this mess. But now, you've forced me to do this."

The captain replied, "Listen you little shit. I don't care about-"

That was when Issei took out his familiar, Ryuuteimaru. He plopped it onto the floor and using his imagination he transformed it into a hoverboard. He put his foot on it, and it carried him higher than the girls could reach.

Everyone stared at him in shock. Issei looked down at the two boys and replied, "Listen, Matsuda and Motohama. I'm sorry about your friend Hyōdō, but you'll just have to learn that he's no longer here. He's going to be gone for a while. But don't worry, he'll return. And when he does, you guys will continue doing the same thing. Peeping on the girls and watching porn, alright? So don't get so sad. He'll be back."

Issei hovered away and made his way back into the academy. He was kind of sad about what happened but what could he do. He couldn't tell them the truth. Ryuuteimaru turned back into the toy boat and he put it away.

He just walked back to class.  
>_<p>

The young girl scribbled some thing onto the notepad. She looked at the young man inside the tube. She walked over to her computer and entered in the data. She looked back at the tube and smiled, "Ah, Issei Hyōdō. You'll make a fine specimen. Now let's check on the fake Issei I sent back to Kouhai Academy.

The girl turned on a second monitor and watched as the fake Issei that she had created began to fool the others back at Kouhai Academy.

The girl looked back at the tube, "Don't worry, Issei. Just keep dreaming, your friends are all right. And you, you're free to drown in your slumber."

The girl then pressed a button and sent an e-mail containing all the information on Issei Hyōdō to someone else. She then sat down and relaxed, "Ah, Lenore. A job well done if I do say so myself."

_Quite the nightmare, don't you think? Don't worry, eventually, we all wake up._

(**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was so short. But don't worry, consider it a harbinger of greater things to come. This Arisuchi signing out. Bye guys.)


	5. Chapter 4 - Part II

_Before we start. I'll be doing something new. From now on, whenever someone is speaking a foreign language, I'll put "" around the words, just like in comics. _

**Chapter 4 – Part II – Ein Doppelgänger**

_Vienna, Austria_

Vali Lucifer walked into his hotel room, hoping to sit by the fire and warm himself up. Vienna was quite cold and he still needed time to get used to it. As he set fire to the logs, he sat down and began to wonder, "I wonder how Hyōdō's doing? My rival has to keep sharp or else even I begin to be dull."

Albion responded, "Shall we pay our rival's a visit. It's been sometime since we've had a good fight,"

"Yes, I do believe that would be nice. But first, let's see how the rest of the world is doing."

Vali turned on the T.V. To the news report, And on today's report. Wild outbreaks in Japan. Destruction and widespread chaos all caused by a single young boy. Authorities have captured this photo of the boy...

A blurry photo of a young boy wearing a school uniform and a red gauntlet on his left hand while standing on a pile of rubble appeared on the television. Vali was surprised, could it be Issei?

Authorities are unable to identify the boy, but they believe that he might be a student at Kouhai Academy in Japan because of his uniform.

Albion responded, "You don't think?"

"Only one way to know for sure."

Vali conjured a teleportation circle and made his way to Japan.

_Kouhai Academy_

No one at Kouhai Academy could keep from talking about the strange figure from the news. Who was this person, was he some sort of vigilante, or was he just some crazy nut with a twisted perception of reality? Back at the Occult Research Club, everyone was worried out of their minds. The members were certain that it was Issei in that picture, but they just couldn't' imagine what had made him do it. As for Issei, he was in class.

"Buchou, you don't truly believe that it's Issei, do you?" asked Koneko,

"I don't know. It looks like him, but a part of me doesn't want me to believe it."

Trevor asked Alejandro, "Bro, what the hell did you put in that brew. 'Cuz I get the feeling that it's still doing something to him,"

"Just the normal ingredients that my grandmother taught me to use. Nothing more. In fact, I've used this brew before. And besides the usual mood swings, what's happening now is just unprecedented."

Irina interrupted,"Now let's wait just one minute. We don't actually know that it's Issei."

Xenovia came up from behind, "Who else do we know that would wear red like that. It's much too obvious. Issei is the one, whether we want to admit it or not."

Kiba answered, "I, with a heavy heart, agree. Buchou...I think you should call your brother."

_Kouhai Academy, Entrance_

Vali appeared a few feet from the entrance. He had put on the boys' uniform so that he would blend right in. Upon crossing the gates he could immediately sense the presence of the Occult Research Club members, but Issei...nowhere to be found.

Vali said, "As I expected. Something's amiss."

Albion responded, "Something...or someone."

Vali began to make his way into the academy. Surely he could find Issei if he looked hard enough. On the way, he began speaking with Albion.

"Say, Albion. Are familiar with the word doppelgänger?"

"No, can't say I am. What is it?"

"Walking around Austria, I've heard a few things. For example, the tale of a strange entity know as the doppelgänger,"

"What is a doppelgänger?"

"In German, it literally translates to "double-goer." They are literally the double of a living person. It is said that a doppelgänger seen by a person's relative or friend portends illness or danger while seeing one's own doppelgänger is said to be an omen of death."

Albion responded, "Come now, Vali. You don't truly believe that the young Hyōdō could be done in simply because of such a sign. For all we know, this person might not be Hyōdō at all,"

"But that's the marvel of it, Albion. The doppelgänger merely serves to look like the person, but aside from that, they are not the person,"

"You make an interesting point, Vali. A question, what if the person is dead?"

"...that's a ghost."

Vali suddenly came upon Issei's two old friends, Matsuda and Motohama. The two were having a perverted conversation when Vali came up from behind,

"Excuse me, gentleman. Perhaps you could assist me in my dilemma."

The two turned around to look at the white-haired boy. Motohama fixed his glasses and asked, "Of what wisdom might we impart thee, good sir?"

"I'm looking for the one they call Hyōdō."

Matsuda immediately interrupted, "Oh come on! If it's not that dude who appeared on the news it's Hyōdō. What's so special about'em anyways?"

Vali responded, "I'm an old friend. Now, can you help me?"

Motohama answered, "Certainly, forgive my friend. Hyōdō's been absent for quite a while. However, perhaps you could ask the new kid who sits in his chair. Tetsuya Nobu. He might know something."

"Thanks, do you know where I could find him?"

"Class 3-B."

"Much obliged."

Vali made his way to the classroom. Upon opening the door, he was immediately able to spot Issei. What had happened to him? He was much, much younger.

As he was walking towards him he was immediately stopped by a girl wearing glasses, "Well, well, well. I've never seen you before."

"Forgive me, I've something I have to do-"

"Not so fast. What brings you here, hot stuff?"

"A prior engagement with Tetsuya. Now then, if you would be so kind."

"Fine, but I've a feeling we'll meet again."

The girl made her way out of the classroom. Vali walked up to Issei, put his hands on his desk and looked down at him.

The boy looked up, "Vali? What brings you here?"

"Hello...Nobu."

Vali sat down next to him and soon enough they began to have a small conversation. Soon enough, they began to have a walk through school in which Issei explained what had happened to him.

"That's amazing Hyōdō. It seems you've been through a lot,"

"Yeah, but luckily, I've got my girls to help me out," said Issei with a perverted smile.

"I see, say Issei,"

"Yeah,"

"Where's Ddraig?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, poseur."

Vali jabbed his arm through Issei's shoulder. Upon taking it out, it was revealed that the inside was nothing but nuts, bolts, and cables.

"I knew it," said Albion, "I was unable to sense Ddraig's presence in that machine. _That_ Hyōdō is nothing more than cheap imitation. I'm positive that machine is the one responsible for the havoc that was caused yesterday,"

Vali responded, "True, but if so, where's the real Issei?"

Albion began to use his senses to try and look for him. Immediately, he sensed where Ddraig was.

"He's on some sort of ship, approximately one miles from the Island Prison of Alcatraz in San Francisco, California. I can sense it, he and the young Hyōdō are trapped in some sort of glass container filled with water. Quickly, the magic circle."

Vali took out the magic circle and began to teleport. There was only one question that remained in his head, what were they going to do with Issei in Alcatraz?

_Island of Alcatraz_

The young girl made her way off of the ship and onto the dry land of Alcatraz. Upon the getting off of the ship, two men boarded it and picked the container containing Issei and brought it into the prison.

Upon entering the prison, the young girl was greeted by the Warden, "Welcome back Lenore. I see you've brought our package,"

"It was easy. Some chloroform, some drugs to keep him out cold, and a make-shift robot to replace him for a few days and the rest was easy. Right now, that robot is back in Japan tarnishing Hyōdō's reputation and sewing the seeds of distrust in his peers. Once we send him back, he'll be considered a criminal and before anyone can be the wiser we'll have taken over Heaven, Hell, and all the earth."

"Job well done, Lenore. You and the House of Cinderella will be greatly rewarded once we Fallen Angels take over the worlds. And thanks to the data that we've collected, we are now able to replicate a perfect match of Issei Hyōdō. All we need, is a sample of the Red Dragon Emperor's power, and it will be complete. Come, my henchmen should be setting him up in the lab as we speak."

The Warden and Lenore walked through the two double-doors and entered the lab. The container containing the contained Hyōdō was specifically set in a scrupulous surrounding.

(**A/N: **Bonus points for alliteration.)

It was attached to a second container filled with water. This one would serve to house the perfect replica. Lenore walked up to one of the computers in the lab, cracked her fingers, and got to work.

Vali appeared on the island at that moment. The first thing he noticed was that the island was actually populated. There was heavy security everywhere. The minute he heard footsteps, he used his devil stealth to hide himself.

"What is this? I thought Alcatraz was abandoned? Why is there so much security?"

"I'm sure we'll find out if we go inside."

Vali snuck his way into the prison to find even more security patrolling the area, "Albion, can you sense where Issei is?"

"He's down the hall to the left. Last door on our right. I also sense that there is more security there. We must be cautious lest we get caught."

Vali used his stealth to make his way around the security and down the corridor. Once he had reached the end of the hallway, he could hear the footsteps of one of the security guards. The hall was dimly lit, so quickly and quietly he knocked out the security guard, took his uniform, and hid his body in the darkness so that no one would find him.

Vali entered the lab, disguised as one of the security guards. He took one of the security posts in the lab. As he did, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Lenore and the Warden,

"So, enlighten me Lenore, what are you planning to do with the Hyōdō boy in the end?"

"Tell me, Warden. Are you familiar with the story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

"The story of the British Doctor who tried to separate his good from his bad through the use of medicine?"

"Exactly."

"I thought that story was merely fiction."

"Not so, Warden. For you see, I have with me that very same concoction that released the horrid Hyde from his cell. The water in which Hyōdō is floating in is contaminated with it, as we speak, the Hyde isotope is secreting itself into Hyōdō's skin. It will infect his very being, his personality will change, he will become hostile towards his friends and they will shun him for it. After which he will join us, renounce his Devil citizenship, and take up arms as a Fallen Angel. And with the power of the Red Dragon Emperor on our side, we will rule the world."

"...That's...very well thought out. And to think that you're doing this to simply avenge your relative. Roux Cinderella Veronique was her name if I remember correctly, right?"

"She was very near and dear to me. It's all Hyōdō's fault that she's no longer with us. But, I'm not going to let raging vengeance cloud this perfect opportunity. And hey, if you can't beat'em, brain wash'em and make'em join you."

"In all honesty, though, I can't help but feel sorry for him. I mean, the only reason he's here is because Raynare killed him and that Gremory girl ressurected him. And all he wanted was a girlfriend, fate is truly cruel, wouldn't you say?"

"Pfft. There is no fate in this world. There's only God and his will. But in all honesty, would one truly believe that a being intelligent enough to create the universe would be so savagely cruel as to send you to eternal damnation just because you won't be his cheerleader. The reason why this Hyōdō boy is suffering is because it was the volition of God to treat him like a toy. Twist him, bend him, and ultimately break him. Like a child with its toys. Feel sorry for him all you want, Warden, but in the end, we've only God to blame."

Lenore and the Warden walk off, the other guards following. Vali approaches the container and watches as Issei is further soaked in the isotope.

"Albion, what do we do?"

"I don't know. It would seem that our young Hyōdō is beyond even our help. If we free him now, he'll only serve to become a monster. It would seem that...he's doomed..."

_And so the truth is revealed. Issei Hyōdō, once a friend and faithful servant to the House of Gremory. Now on the road to becoming a monster. Who can help him, who can save our hero from the depths of his own despair._

_I guess we'll just have to wait and see._


	6. Chapter 5 - Part I

**Chapter 5 – Part I - A monster nevermore**

_Mind if I ask you...what it is you fear? Some would fear death, others spiders, and others would fear something as unpredictable as the unknown. But what about yourself? In a world where absolutely **anything** can happen; in a world where in the blink of an eye, your morals, your hopes, and your loves can be flushed away in less than a second. A world where even **YOU** can become that which you fear most, a world where one day you'll look at that reflection in the bloodstained chrome and realize you're not yourself anymore. When that day comes...will you fear yourself, or nothing at all...?But don't fret, even if you do become a monster. I'll save you from it all. I'll save you from the violence, the angry face at every door. Save you from the silence, now a monster nevermore._

_The Occult Research Club_

_End of the Schoolday _

"...I'm afraid nothing can be done for Issei. I arrived too late, as far as I know, Issei is gone. And there's not a thing we can do."

Vali closes his eyes in sadness and frustration as he finishes explaining to the Occult Research Club what happened in Alactatraz. Everyone stands there in shock, mouths hanging open. Trevor is on his knees in disbelief. Gasper grasping at his chest. Kiba with his fist clenched. Alejandro in shock. And as for Rias, well...what is there to say? The poor girl is unable to say anything upon hearing the news.

Trevor shouted, "Damn it! How did this happen? When did they switch him? Gasper! You were with him when we were attacked on the ship, right? What happened?"

Gasper is unable to come up with an explanation, "I don't know. We were attacked and that was all. I was panicking, I didn't realize that senpai had been switched out and kidnapped."

Trevor began to recount, "Damn it! This is just like last time when he was taken by the House of Lilith! Why am I so damn useless?"

Alejandro put his hand on Trevor's shoulder to console him. All the while, Kiba was planning something.

Kiba asked Vali, "Vali, what would you say if I told you that there might be a way to save Issei?"

Everyone immediately look towards Kiba's direction.

Vali asked, "What do I need to do?"

Kiba responded, "First things first. Xenovia, I'll need you to retrieve Ascalon and Durandal. We'll be needing both of them if we plan on rescuing Issei."

Xenovia left the room for a minute to go and retrieve the two swords.

"Vali, the gems from your Divine Dividing, we'll need at least two,"

Vali looked puzzled, "I've never tried such a thing before, but it's worth a shot."

Vali began to gather energy into the palm of his left hand. Soon enough, two small orbs not bigger than the size of a bean formed. He began to concentrate more and solidified them, successfully creating the two gems the Kiba needed.

Vali handed them over to Kiba, "Sorry, that's as big as I could make them. Also, they have a limited amount of the Divine Dividing's energy in them,"

"It's alright. A little energy is all we'll need."

Xenovia returned with the two swords.

She walked over to Kiba, "What do we need them for?"

Kiba answered, "Simple, we're going to use the two swords to cut Issei's being in half. We'll separate him from the monster he's become and bring the real one back home. Because you see."

Kiba took the two gems and using a bit of devil magic, he fuses one with Durandal and another with Ascalon.

"By simply fusing a little bit of the Divine Divinding's magic to the swords. We can create two weapons to cut Issei's being in half."

Koneko asked, "But wait, the Divine Dividing can only cut power in half. How are we supposed to go from power to beings?"

Kiba answered, "Simple, Koneko. We'll need some divine intervention. Trevor, Alejandro. Since you two are still humans, you'll be put in charge of this."

Kiba passed the swords and tow markers over to Trevor and Alejandro and asked them, "A sword that can cut anything in two. Sound familiar?"

Trevor and Alejandro immediately understood. They took the markers and wrote, "Hebrews 4:12" on both sides of each sword. Upon doing so, the letters began to glow and soon enough became part of the sword. Trevor and Alejandro gave them back and Kiba stood there. And in his hands were two new holy swords with the power to divide beings.

_Sorry this was short, I've much to do. But I'll make the rest soon, I promise. Until then, bye._


	7. Chapter 5 - Part II

**Chapter 5 – Part II – 'Till Death Do Us Part**

_Alcatraz: The Mess Hall_

"You know Lenore. Don't you think that the Hyōdō boy's friends will come looking for him if they ever find out that the one you sent back was a fake. I mean, sooner or later they'll catch on. Also, haven't you heard, apparently the Hyōdō boy and the Gremory girl are married. And I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want the full rage of the Gremory clan directed at me."

"Please Warden. You worry much too much. By the time they figure out that the Hyōdō I sent back was fake. He'll have already been soaked in the Hyde isotope so much that it'll be too late. So don't worry. All is fine. And soon, the Fallen Angels will rule this world. However..."

The Warden raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"However...what?"

"There's one thing that has been worrying me. You see, the Hyde isotope will turn him evil...but not completely. Some of his good will still be in him. That is what worries me. And if it continues, he will need to keep on being re-soaked in the Hyde isotope. Because if not, then with time he will return to his old self. So I need to find a way to _truly _separate his good from his bad."

That was when two security guards busted through the mess hall doors. They were sweating and out of breath.

"Warden. The Gremory girl...and some others...they've broken into the facility...our guards...are trying to...hold them...off. But...they're too strong."

One of the security guards looked at Lenore.

"Lady Lenore...the Hyōdō boy...we're in desperate need...I know it's much too early...but we must release him now."

Lenore simply stood and sighed.

"No, no. It's been at least three hours. It's only a bit too early. The full time needed was actually three hours and ten minutes. But, hey, it's only ten minutes."

Lenore looked back at the two security guards.

"Quickly, retrieve the Magnum Inhibitors and then meet me back at the laboratory. Time is of the essence."

The Warden stood up.

"I'll go with you two. Let's be quick!"

"Sir, yes, sir."

Outside, in the main hall. Rias and the rest of our heroes were sweeping the guards. Koneko was in the front, taking any and everyone head on with her mighty fists. At her side was Kiba. Asia was in the back with Rias and Gasper. As for Issei's kouhais, Alejandro and Trevor, Rias had advised them to stay back in Japan.

Waiting outside were Vali, Irina, Xenovia, and Ravel. When ready, Rias would give the signal for them to come through.

As they blasted through the final wave. They were shocked to see that Issei was no longer in the same room that Vali had told them. They had moved the capsule containing him, and they had no idea where he was. However, before they could do anything, they felt as the entire island began to shake. With no time to waste, Rias conjured a magic circle and teleported them outside.

Upon arriving, Vali asked, "Where's Issei?"

Rias responded, "They must've moved him. We couldn't find him anywhere."

Vali was dumbfounded, "What?"

That was when Ravel interrupted, "The rooftop! Look!"

Everyone immediately looked up at the roof of the prison to find Lenore and the Warden standing next to a very large container.

Lenore announced, "Greetings, oh subordinates of Gremory. Allow me to welcome you to the shitty hell hole known as Alcatraz. As you can imagine, I am Lenore Cinderella. The now heir of the House of Cinderella."

Rias conjured a teleportation circle and teleported the whole group to the rooftop.

Lenore responded, "Ah, much better. I was worried I'd have to keep announcing."

Rias told her, "Listen, you know why we're here. Return Issei to me."

Lenore simply laughed, "Just you? That's pretty selfish, wouldn't you think? And besides, what would I be returning him to? The lowly life of a mere pawn? With his capabilities he's nothing short of a god."

Rias responded, "His loyalty is to me and the House of Gremory."

Lenore responded, "Pfft. Loyalty? Loyalty is for the hounds. With his power, with his potential, we both know he doesn't have to be loyal to anyone. You've seen what he can do. Such impressive feats, defeating Raiser, attaching the Divine Dividing to his Scale Mail. Not only that, his body is made from the flesh of Great Red. He's pretty much a god. What does he need someone like you for? To scold him, to condescend him? You're merely holding him back!"

Rias began to get angry, "Issei is **MY** pawn. You have no right!"

Lenore responded, "Oh really. Well then, let's let _him_ decide, shall we? Warden, the container."

The Warden reached into his shirt collar to reveal a necklace with a key attached. He moved to the back of the container, entered the key into a lock. Upon doing so, the liquid inside began to drain and the container opened releasing a thick fog from inside. The figure standing inside was none other than Issei. There was silence for only a few mere minutes.

Asia began to speak, "Is...se-"

But before she could finish. Issei's eyes opened wide. His pupils eyes were no longer a light brown, but instead a very dark blue. Attached to his face was an oxygen mask with a nozzle. He gently took it off and stepped out of the container. When he did, everyone could clearly see that the attached some sort of metallic parts to his head, wrists, ankles, and waist. As for actual clothes, he was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts. He resembled a player from the NBA, only much much shorter.

He was still a bit unconscious.

Lenore exclaimed, "Issei! Don't you want to greet your friends? They're here to pick you up. Do you wish to leave with them? Or would you prefer to play with _us_ a little longer."

Issei began to scan everything in front of him. Upon focusing his gaze on his friends. He began to laugh sadistically. His voice was much deeper, much more sinister.

Issei began to speak, "Konban-wa. How are you guys? Did you miss me?"

Rias responded, "Issei. Please, com back with us,"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No can do, Buchou. I'm afraid this is where the Gremory Clan and I split ways. It was a nice ride, but I think I'd prefer to fly solo."

Rias responded, "But...you can't just leave me,"

"True, true. You are the one who revived me. I still remember that fateful day. Gasping like a dog, as the few last breaths escaped my lungs. I was a different person back then. I was a lowly sinner with nothing more than meaningless christian beliefs to cling onto. I was such an idiotic wretch, heathing, I thought that surely the angels would come for me. But no, it would seem that God had other plans for me. No angel, instead a devil. A crimson beauty with eyes like jade. No face of love nor mercy, oh no, I remember very well. You had the face of a temptress, a Bathsheba come to seduce this poor David. Only difference was, when I awoke with you in my bed, 'twas you who invited yourself. And from then on you built me up. All you ever wanted I became. Truly, you did love me. So sincerely. But...hey...devils will be devils. Were it not for that fateful incident with the lamia, you would've never had that perfect chance to consumate that love. And now here we are, with me making this decision to leave you. But, I still owe you a great debt. When Raynare first attempted to kill me, I nearly bled to death. The average human body can hold up to about seventy kilograms of blood inside...

**(A/N: Since Issei is Japanese he uses the metric system. 70 kg is equal to about 150 lbs.)**

...which means this..."

Issei morphed his right hand into a large blade and jabbed it through his torso. Taking it out and morphing his hand back to normal. He let himself bleed out until he had the bled about seventy kilograms.

"...should more than make up for your services."

Everyone watched in horror as Issei permitted himself to bleed out. Even Lenore and the Warden, the same ones who turned him into the monster he was now, were in shock. Ravel almost vomited at the sight of what she just witnessed.

Upon bleeding out, Issei used his new regenerative powers to close his wounds.

"There we go, Gremory-san. I do believe I've paid you and the House of Gremory in full. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave. Oh, and before I do. Do tell mother and father that they're son has grown up and has become his own man. Tell them to neither worry nor call, because I won't be coming back. Ever."

Issei then turned around and began to walk away.

Kiba shouted, "Issei! If you do this then you'll be officially classified as a stray devil."

Issei looked back, "What do you mean...devil?"

That was when six wings instantly protruded from Issei's back. They were neither devil nor angel wings. They were...dragon wings!

"Do you like them? Personally, i think it suits me. However, these clothes don't."

Using magic, Issei conjured himself a brand new outfit. He was dressed in a black armor. With spiked shoulders and knee caps. He had the appearance of a black knight. Everyone was confused, Issei's armors were usually red.

Issei responded, "Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm no longer 'Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor.' I am now "Nidhöggr, the Malice Striker...'"

(**A/N: In Norse Mythology, Nid****höggr ****is a dragon who gnaws at a root of Yggdrasil, the world tree. The dragon's name means 'he who strikes with malice.' A.K.A. Malice Striker.)**

"...I won't be causing you anymore displeasure. I'm sure you guys must hate me for what I've become. Especially you Rias, I'm sure you're disgusted by my betrayal. As such, I officially renounce my devil citizenship, Japanese citizenship, and any and all affiliations with the House of Gremory. I bid you all my final farewell."

Issei began to walk away but that was when a blade quickly flew past his right side. Almost scraping his cheek.

It was Kiba, "Before that. How about one more fight. And we'll make it interesting, if you win, you get to go free, But if we win, you HAVE to come back to our side. What do you say?"

Issei looked back at his friend, "I tried to leave peacefully, Kiba. You brought this on yourself."

Kiba used his Sword Birth to conjure a sword from the ground. He charged at Issei.

"We'll see about that!"

Kiba swung his sword, but before he could deliver the first blow. It was stopped in mid-air by Issei. Using merely the nail on his pinky, Issei stopped the sword. Issei then grabbed the sword by the blade. After which. He gently poked Kiba in his chest, this sent Kiba flying back towards the group. Koneko grabbed him but was sent back as well, her shoes making a smoke trail and a loud screech as they began to grind on the cinder block roof. Nearly stopping at the edge, Koneko set Kiba down. Kiba was out of breath. He was gasping. Upon seeing this Koneko became furious. She charged at Issei,

"You bastard!"

She threw a punch, but Issei immediately caught it and bent her fist, breaking her wrist and causing a very loud crack sound. Koneko yelled out in pain, the poor girl was in tears.

Issei responded, "You know, Koneko. I do believe I owe you a debt as well. This for all the times you've ever hit me."

Issei gently tapped on Koneko's chin. This sent her flying fifty feet into the air. Akeno acted quickly and caught her before she landed in the water. Everyone was in shock. They were powerless and they knew it. They weren't, however, going to give up.

Xenovia and Irina knew what they had to do. Quickly, the summoned the new Ascalon and Durandal. Being that Issei was no longer a devil, they knew that he would no longer be weak to holy items. However, they both knew that they still had to try. They charged at Issei, Issei simply disappearing and re-appearing behind them. He the gently rubbed the back of their necks, knocking them down to the point of almost being unconscious. Upon falling, he picked up their swords. He noticed the gems of the Divine Dividing and the verses written upon them.

Issei smiled, "I must say. That is truly clever. It's true, this version of me is nothing more than my evil side. However, with time, I will begin to become my old self again. However, I would lose all my power. But, if I were to separate myself fully, I wouldn't have to worry about that."

Issei looked at Rias, "Gremory-san. I'm about to grant you your wish. While this evil version of me can never love you there still lives inside of me the spirit of a man whose heart beats for you. Which is why I'm going to break you right here and now. I'm going to release my good side from inside me..."

Issei took the two swords and pierced his torso through the armor. Upon doing so, he began to cough up even more blood. He then proceeded to pull the hilts of both swords away from each other, causing the wound to open up even more. A bright red light began to emerge from within him. And out from within came the voice of a Ddraig.

"Nidhöggr. I won't allow you to spread such tyranny any longer. I'm going to seal you up under the roots of Yggdrasil and make sure that you never escape!"

That was when out from within came Issei's Evil Pieces. All eight of them. Each one containing one-eighth of Issei's good side. Once they were all outside. The Issei standing before our heroes began to change. His hair became navy blue. His skin became as dark as the Hindu god Vishnu...

**(A/N: I could think of nothing else to compare it to. And for all my readers who are adherents to the Hindu creed, or Sanātana Dharma as you would say. Forgive me if I've offended you, I did not mean to.)**

...his muscles grew to inhuman size. And his eyes became nothing more than empty white orbs in his face. His sinister voice became even more sinister. And he laughed, nay, cackled at all of it. He found some sort of sick comedy in the fact that he was becoming a monster.

He took the two swords, and held their points towards the evil pieces.

"...and destroy it right in front of your eyes!"

Issei then took the two swords and tried to destroy a pawn. But upon trying to do so, the two swords were flung out of his hands. The Evil Pieces gathered in front of Rias. They also picked up Xenovia, Koneko, and Irina and carried them over.

That was when Issei's real voice appeared, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my friends!"

The Evil Pieces then made a straight horizontal line in front of Rias and the others. Upon doing so, the Evil Pieces went from being pawns to morphing into silhouettes of Issei's real body. Each one was an Issei-shaped ball of spiritual energy the glowed red. Plastered on their backs was a giant P for pawn.

They spoke in unison, "Awaiting your orders, sire!"

They were referring to Rias.

Rias spoke, "Advance and attack him head on!"

"Yes, my Liege!"

The pawns then charged at him, Attacking him in unison, they matched his power level for level and point for point. The Evil Issei exerted himself and pushed them back. The pawns jumped back and landed on their feet unscathed.

The Evil Issei responded, "Very well then! If that's how you want to play then I'll play along."

The Evil Issei pierced his thumb and let the blood run. As the blood touched the floor of the roof it began to morph into pawns. These pawns then became Evil Issei-shaped balls of blood.

Evil Issei responded, "Evil Pieces. Meet Blood Pieces. Advance and capture Gremory's pawns!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

The Blood Pieces rushed at the Evil Pieces.

Rias shouted in desperation, "Counter!"

The Evil pieces rushed as well but this time attacking the Blood pieces diagonally-like a pawn when it captures another piece-and caused them to disperse.

The Evil Pieces responded, "Blood Pieces successfully captured. Now launching final attack on enemy."

The Evil pieces then combined with each other. Upon fusing they created a blinding flash. Once it had cleared, standing in front of them was Issei, the real Issei, in his Scale Mail.

The Evil Issei yelled back, "No matter. I can still match you. Activate! Dark Oblivion: Malice Mail Level One!"

The Evil Issei transformed into a black version of Ddraig's Scale Mail. Except this one was black, with two horns on the head and spikes on the shoulders.

"It's futile Issei. We're both halves of a whole. Fight all you want, neither of us is stronger than the other. We'll only serve in killing ourselves, is that really what you want?"

Issei responded, "You're mistaken. When we were together in one body we were halves of a whole. But now that we are separated and are two separate beings, we are two individual wholes. And make no mistake, we're not equal in strength. You fight alone, while my friends are right behind me."

Issei looked at Vali, "Vali. Care to join?"

Vali responded, "With pleasure. DIVINE DIVIDING: SCALE MAIL!"

Vali transformed into his Scale Mail and stood at Issei's side.

The Evil Issei began to cower, "Wait! NO!"

Vali and Issei charged at the Evil Issei. Vali punched the Evil Issei in the gut, sucking out his power until reaching his limit. However, instead of releasing it through his wings. Issei grabbed hold of Vali's back and absorbed all of the absorbed energy into his Sacred Gear. He did to the point where the gem in the Sacred Gear was fit to burst.

He held it up high, "Vali, move!"

Vali moved out of the way. Issei stuck out his hand and shouted, "You're going to love this one. It's a new form of the Dragon Shot that I just created."

Ddraig shouted, "REVERSAL OF MALICE: SYMPATHY BLAZE!"

Issei shot forth an enormous red beam from his hand. It's power was the direct opposite of Nidhöggr's. The Evil Issei was overwhelmed and fell back. His Malice Mail deactivating. The Evil Issei was paralyzed.

"I don't understand. Upon being released from my good side I should be at full power."

That was when Lenore responded, "It's the Magnum Inhibitors we placed on you. You're body isn't ready."

Rias attempted to approach Lenore, "You! You're going to pay for what you've done!"

Lenore responded, "Sorry. 'Till next time, though."

That was when a large helicopter came up from behind the prison. The wind causing everyone to hold their arms over their faces. Lenore and the Warden took the Evil Issei into the helicopter and flew off. The battle was won. But the war was just beginning.

Vali congratulated Issei, "Issei. I thought you were lost for good."

Issei responded, "So did I. But that evil version of me was foolish enough to let me go just so he could realize his true potential. Unfortunately, I won't be able to stay for long."

Everyone...and I mean everyone whose still conscious asked, "What do you mean?"

"That Evil Issei has my body. And without a physical form...well...The Evil Pieces have no vessel."

Issei's Scale Mail then morphed back into the Evil Pieces. This time they were blinking red. Rias picked up the Evil Pieces and began to tear up.

Issei responded, "Don't cry, Rias. I'm still here. I just need a body is all. I'm sure Great Red would be kind enough to help us out."

With this, the red lights that were blinking inside the pieces slipped out and collected into one big light in front of Rias' face. It was Issei's spirit, the good side at least.

Akeno asked, "Wait, does this mean that you can still turn into your Scale Mail."

Issei asked, "I can. But I'd be next to powerless. Without my Mutation Pieces I can't use Cardinal Crimson Promotion. Which means I'm stuck as a pawn in any and all Rating Games."

Rias responded, "Then we need to quickly go and speak with Great Red. Or else the Evil Pieces will-"

But before Rias could finish. The Evil Pieces launched themselves into the sky and then dispersed in all eight directions.

Asia asked, "What just happened?"

Rias answered, "It's a fail-safe installed into all Evil Pieces. You see, normally, Evil Pieces are kept in the possession of a devil. Once those Evil Pieces are given to another being, the Evil Pieces become a physical part of that being. However, should that being ever lose its physical form, the pieces will disperse so that no other being can ever misuse them."

Gasper looked up at the sky, "Something tells me that this is merely the beginning of a great adventure."

_And with that my readers I bid thee, adieu. _

_Along with that, please enjoy this parody of the Dragon Ball theme song except with lyrics made to fit the theme of this chapter._

_Find those Evil Pieces_

_No rest or time for sleeping_

_You can search the whole world with me_

_As the tension increases_

_Feel their presence like psychokinesis_

_What a great adventure this will be_

_You can climb on board_

_Ryuuteimaru doesn't wait_

_A fantastic journey for your dream a thrilling mystery_

_Through the fires of time they've waited patiently_

_When all eight pieces you find the promotions are set free_

_Transforming, forming, ever morphing_

_A single entity-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y_

_Shaped like ordinary pawns you'd never guess what's inside_

_Once the power is unlocked you'll witness a great surprise_

_Extravagant, miraculous, what you'll find is beyond belief_

_Let's try, try, try_

_Look near and far_

_The deepest of depths_

_Higher than the stars_

_Let's try, try, try_

_Search sea and sky_

_And don't forget about all of the Oppai!_

_Find those Evil Pieces_

_No rest or time for sleeping_

_You can search the whole world with me_

_As the tension increases_

_Feel their presence like psychokinesis_

_What a great adventure this will be_

_You can climb on board_

_Ryuuteimaru doesn't wait_

_A fantastic journey for your dream a thrilling mystery_

_See ya later._


	8. Chapter 6 - Part I

**Chapter 6 – Part I - Let it begin!**

_Guess who wasn't dead? I know it's been long but what can I say? Shit happened and lots of it. So, without further delay let's get on with it…_

Arriving at the Hyōdō residence Rias knew there was no time to waste. She and the remainder of her peerage rushed our injured heroes to the nearest room. They set them down and Asia began to heal them. They were injured pretty badly, it would take an hour for them to heal even with Asia's Twilight healing.

As soon as that was taken caring of, our heroes sat down to discuss what their next plan of action should be.

Akeno asked, "Buchou, what shall we do about Issei's dilemna? With neither a body nor his pieces we're lacking very much in the peerage,"

"I understand your concern; but we must keep level-headed and we must also make sure to not tell anyone. And I mean anyone, should anyone find that Issei's pieces are scattered our enemies would jump at the opportunity to steal them."

Upon saying this, Ophis walked in with a smile on her face, "I'm afraid it's much too late for that."

Everyone looked at Ophis in both surprise and worry. Ravel asked, "What do you mean by, "it's much too late for that?"

Ophis elaborated, "Well, while you too were off in Alcatraz, me and Rossweisse went to the Dimensional Gap. From there we saw the whole thing. And not only that, we broadcast the entire ordeal to all of Hell and then some. We even made it more interesting, we set up bets. You should've seen it, Devils everywhere were betting money to see who would end up with Issei in the end. Most of the money has gone to the Gremory clan, currently the majority of Hell has bet approximately ¥965385000,00 on the House of Gremory…"

**(A/N: That's equivalent to $9000000.00)**

"And even more bets are coming in. Poor Rossweisse has both hands full. One on the phone the other on the keyboard. I'd say we've made a pretty profitable business from this."

Everybody sat there wide-eyed and in disbelief. Akeno snapped, "OPHIS! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!? YOUR IDIOTIC ACTIONS HAVE PUT ISSEI IN JEOPARDY OF BEING TAKEN BY SOMEONE ELSE! NOT ONLY THAT, HOW COULD YOU? YOU HAD ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO DO SUCH A THING! BUCHOU, TELL HER!"

Rias calmly sighed, "It's too late for that now. What's done is done. Besides, this might actually be a blessing in disguise. With all the attention that this is receiving I'm positive that our allies as well as our enemies have received word of this. Which means even though we'll have much more competition, we'll also have alot more help."

Ophis smiled, "And besides, you should be thanking me for giving Issei back his body."

Ravel asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ophis answered, "Issei, come out now."

That was when a red orb appeared from behind the wall. It was Issei's spirit, he was listening to them in secret. He approached Ophis and hovered in front of her. Ophis smiled and took out a large scale from Great Red.

"Now Issei, time to return you to your normal self again. This'll be the third time you've been reincarnated won't it?"

Issei answered, "Yes. Yes it will. Thank you very much, Ophis."

Ophis conjured a magic circle on the floor. Placing Great Red's scale in the center. She began the ritual, soon enough a fierce wind engulfed the room. The circle began to glow, and then, with a flashing light, our hero Issei was returned back to his normal self. Upon doing so, Issei quickly ran into his room before anyone could see him. This caused confusion between everyone.

Ravel asked, "Where'd he go? I thought you were going to restore him not make him disappear."

Ophis replied, "Strange this has never happened before."

There was a knock on the wall. Everyone looked and standing there was our hero Issei wearing his school uniform. He was completely back to normal. As son as they saw him, the girls rushed over and hugged him. Causing him to fall back onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Ise!" They all shouted. Issei simply laughed a bit.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm right here. Forgive me Rias, you were right. I should've never gone to Lenore. I'm alright now, thanks to all of you of course. I apologize, I should've never been so foolish."

The teary-eyed girls gave Issei a very tight hug.

Akeno replied, "We're just glad to see you back with us."

_I know this was short but I'll make it up to you guys. Until then, may you all find love and happiness._


	9. Chapter 6 - Part II

**Chapter 6 – Part II – Let it begin!**

_Walking down the street. She takes a turn to the left. She sees, not too far, a very large building. She walks up to the gate, opens it, and walks in. Her blonde hair shining, and with a smile on her face…she knocks on the door._

After Issei's transformation, our heroes moved to the basement floor where they could _properly _discuss their next move. Rias had given the floor to Issei since it was most likely that he would know how to defeat his evil version. Issei quickly drew up a picture of his evil version and began explaining to Ravel, Akeno, and Rias how they would able to defeat him.

"My evil version, as you all know, is a force to be reckoned with. As we all know, The Red Dragon Emperor's power stems from strength, stamina, and most of all, emotions. And when I say emotions, I don't just mean anger, or happiness. I mean volition, sheer will. The limit on this, however, is a person's endurance. As we all remember, in my early days fighting for Rias, I couldn't handle any longer than ten seconds in the Scale Mail. Anymore and my body would've been shattered. Now fast-forward to today, not only can I withstand the Scale Mail for much longer, I am also able to access many more forms with my Mutation Pieces. However, because my pieces are no longer available to me I am stuck with merely my Scale Mail."

Ravel asked, "So, what can we do in place of this?"

Issei responded, "I'm glad you asked. The answer lies in two very special people from our club. Best part, one of them is sitting amongst us."

Issei looked directly at Rias with a smile.

Rias asked, "Me?"

Issei answered, "Yes indeed, Buchou. You see, all this time that I've spent with your family has taught me a few things. One, your family has an extensive history. And two, your powers are not your own."

Akeno asked, "What do you mean, Issei?"

Issei answered, "Every member of the House of Gremory is born with the 'Power of Destruction.' However, this power is passed on not from the House of Gremory, but instead, the Clan of Bael. Meaning this, Rias' power is not her own, but that of a foreign heritage. Which means, and though this is only a theory I believe there's some truth to it, inside Rias there a lies dormant a great and ancient power that Hell has not seen for over a millennia. A power whose name, and reputation have been lost to history."

Everyone in the room sat with a look of awe. Was there truth in what Issei was saying? Or was it only speculation at best. Rias looked down into the palms of her hands. What Issei said was true, her powers do stem from another genealogy, but as for what the House of Gremory's true powers were…she never knew. Nor did her father, mother, or brother. And who knows if there was still a trace left. Surely the genetic coding, the RNA…it must have deteriorated over time.

Issei noticed Rias getting sentimental, "Buchou. Don't worry, if what I'm saying is only speculation at best then we'll work with what we've got. I'll help you, if there truly is a great power lying dormant in you than I can help you draw it out. You need not worry, besides, you're not the only one with something hidden. Let's not forget Asia."

Ravel pondered, "Asia? But she's just a healer. She's not very good at fighting and she's extremely delicate. Her only defenses are summoning creatures to her aid. What could she possibly do?"

Issei smiled, "Everything you say is true. Except for one thing. Asia has a Sacred Gear. And, with the proper training, she could go so far as to achieve a Balance Breaker."

Everyone's eyes opened wide in shock. Asia can achieve a Balance Breaker! They had never thought much about it but what Issei was saying this time was no mere speculation. It was true, Asia has a Sacred Gear and therefore can achieve a Balance Breaker. Our heroes' situation went from hopeless to hopeful. Perhaps they truly could get all of Issei's Evil Pieces back!

-Meanwhile-

"How much longer before they've recovered?" asked Gasper. As he took a hot rag and put it over Koneko's head.

"They should be fine in another fifteen minutes or so. They're lucky, their injuries aren't too serious." Responded Asia, taking her hands away from Kiba and moving onto Xenovia and Irina.

"Gasper, I need you to do me a favor. There's a special healing cream that I use for cut wounds that works pretty much instantly. I need you to go to my room on the floor below us and get it. It should be in a small green bottle on the nightstand. My room is the last door all the way on the left. Please hurry."

Gasper stood up, "Sure thing, Asia."

Gasper hurried on over to the elevator. To his surprise it was already in use. As soon as it stopped, it opened. And standing in front of Gasper was a young woman. About three or four years older than Issei. With red eyes, and carrying with her the beauty of both humans and vampires.

She laughed a bit, and said with a smile, "Kon'nichiwa…Gyasupa-kyun…"

Suddenly there was a loud scream heard throughout the entire house. Issei and the rest of the girls quickly rushed down. Asia running out the door as well. As soon as everybody appeared, they saw her. Standing in front of Gasper was his childhood friend, Valerie Tepes.

-Later on-

Our friends, including Valerie, all sat down to have a nice little chat. They were catching up, laughing and reminiscing.

Valerie asked, "So Gasper, how has it been. It's been quite since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

Gasper responded, "Yes, it truly has. It's just that…"

Valerie asked, "What is it, Gasper?"

"The last time I saw you. You were in a coma. I…I…"

Gasper began to tear up.

"I…I thought you were gone for good!"

Valerie felt pity for Gasper and embraced him. Gasper felt right at home in Valerie's arms. He began to remember those early days. When he was scorned and scolded by his own family and brethren. Valerie was the only one who ever accepted him.

Valerie began, "You see, Gasper. I've come not only to see you, but I've also come for another…more important matter,"

The atmosphere in the room instantly went from playful to serious.

"You see, Gasper. When I was admitted from the facility, I returned home to find that my servants had done a terrible job of running the place. Consequentially, I had to sort out many of their mishaps. As you can imagine, this garnered a lot negative attention from the vampire community. And now…they're forcing me to marry."

Everyone's eyes opened wide in shock. Gasper's most of all. Valerie was once respected and feared as the leader of the Tepes Faction. And now, because of her servants' mistakes, she is being forced to marry.

Rias pondered, "This all sounds very shocking Valerie. I mean, forced marriage, that's a very serious situation. I was put through it as well so I can imagine what you're experiencing. Notwithstanding, doesn't the fact that you're here mean that…"

Valerie smiled, "Yes. You've guessed correctly. The one who I've chosen to be my fiancé is none other than…"

Valerie tightened her hold on Gasper and said with a smile, "Gasper Vladi!"

Everyone's faces lit up with a smile. Our friends were happy for Gasper and Valerie. Gasper smiled a little himself, he felt butterflies in his stomach knowing that his childhood friend had chosen him to be her suitor.

Valerie spoke, "Yes, it's true. In my eyes, no one else is fit to be my flame or paramour more than Gasper."

Valerie looked down at Gasper and asked him, "Gasper. What do you say? Will you marry me?"

Gasper answered, "I will."

And with that. Valerie closed the space between her and Gasper's lips. Everyone clapping for them in response.

Unexpectedly, a voice was heard from behind, "Three cheers for the happy couple. Hip-hip,"

"Hooray,"

"Hip-hip"

"Hooray,"

"Hip-hip,"

"Hooray!"

Everyone looked back to see that it was Trevor. Along with Alejandro and the rest of our heroes.

Issei asked, "Trevor, Alejandro. When did you two get here?"

Alejandro responded, "Ophis told us what happened. Long story short, you guys better win."

Trevor responded, "And we'll be cheering you guys on all the way."

Xenovia, Irina, Kiba, Koneko, and Asia all congratulated Gasper and Valerie on their engagement. Soon enough, our heroes prepared themselves and teleported to castle Tepes.

-At Castle Tepes-

"What are your thoughts whom Lady Valerie will choose as her fiancé?"

"I don't really know. Lady Valerie has always been a woman of distinguished tastes. Perhaps she'll pick a man who stems from a royal lineage."

"Yes, but isn't that how it's always been. Lady Valerie can also be a bit unorthodox. She could very well go so far as to pick someone…regular."

The maids conversed as they prepared the castle for the arrival of Lady Valerie and her suitor. No one was sure who Valerie would pick. Even so, they saw no harm in trying to guess who it might be. They quite enjoyed it actually.

The courtyard was filled with guests. You see, prior to Valerie leaving to find Gasper. She had informed her servants to prepare the castle and to invite as many guests as possible. The place looked absolutely stunning, and everyone waited in anticipation to see who Lady Valerie had picked. However, unbeknownst to both our friends and our guests. There was a young man in the crowd. A young man whose lust for Valerie was more violent than any mere being could fathom. A young man seeking vengeance, and even worse, with the means to obtain it.

-Later that evening-

Our friends were inside of the castle. Gasper was dressed in a traditional vampire groom outfit. On the left side of his chest was a black circular broach bearing the insignia of the Tepes Faction. All of the boys were left outside in the main foyer while the girls helped Valerie prepare herself in a special room where no men were allowed (of course.)

Trevor asked Gasper, "So how do you feel, Gasper? Ya' nervous or what?"

Gasper responded, "Yes actually. I mean, I was never liked by the vampire community to begin with so I can't imagine that the reception will be any good."

Alejandro responded, "You'll be fine. Since Valerie chose you I'm sure your reputation among the Vampires will take a turn for the better."

Gasper replied, "Thank you, Alejandro. I appreciate your optimism."

Kiba and Issei were sitting down in two separate chairs. Waiting for the ceremony to begin. It was astounding how many people had appeared for the ceremony. Of course, that's to be expected of vampire royalty.

In the bride's room. Our girls were getting Valerie ready for the big appearance. After all, since she was the leader she would be the one introducing Gasper.

The Tepes Faction had always been headed by males in the years before. However, now that Valerie is in charge, many things had changed.

The maids were the only ones that were _actually _doing anything. But Rias and the rest were there as…overseers.

Rias asked Valerie, "So Valerie. Are you nervous?"

Valerie responded, "In all honesty, a little. Gasper's reputation amongst vampires isn't the best. Even after saving me from the clutches of my half-brother Marius. There are still some whom just don't approve of him."

Rias replied, "I know how you feel. Even after breaking the engagement with Riser. There were still some whom didn't approve of Issei, either. But with time he came to win their respect. Surely it'll be the same with Gasper."

Valerie asked, "A question, Rias. How is it that Issei has come to win the respect and affection of so many? When once he was thought as no more than a Low-Class Devil. He has come to stand out even among the best."

Rias replied with a smile, "That's just how he is I guess? Issei has sometimes proven to be stubborn, and arrogant it's true. And yet, there's something about him. A certain _je ne se qouis _that not even I can explain."

Rias looked toward the rest of the girls and asked, "And what do the rest of you say?"

Koneko responded first, "At first I always thought of Issei as a perverted senpai and nothing more. But, after helping me overcome my fear of senjutsu. I just…grew to like him more and more."

Asia responded, "For me it was his caring and unwavering attitude. Sure he can seem selfish at times but such traits really do pale in comparison to how nice of a person he can be."

Xenovia responded, "For me…it was his strength and courage. How he always stood firm even in the face of certain doom. He never gave up, no matter how impossible it all seemed.

Irina, "Well…how can I say…I've always had a crush on him ever since I was a child. Even now…I can't help but blush a bit when I think of him."

The girls laughed a bit at Irina's childish antics. Waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin.

Outside in the main foyer. Issei was speaking with Ddraig.

Ddraig asked, "You feel it as well, don't you?"

"Yes. One of my Evil Pieces is out there amongst the crowd. I can't help but get the feeling that something dangerous is lurking about. We need to be careful. For Gasper's sake…"

And so the time came. The orchestra began to play. And Valerie stepped outside to a large applause. The people watched intently in anticipation to see whom she had chosen. The crowd grew silent and she spoke.

"Vampires and vampiresses. Allow me to welcome you to this, my engagement ceremony. The Vampire community has asked me to marry and I have humbly and happily accepted their request. And so without further ado. I present to you all my fiancé. The son of Lord Vladi himself…Gasper Vladi!"

And with that, in true vampiric fashion. A flood of bats engulfed the sky. Swooping down in the form of a tornado. Disappearing as quickly as they came. And in their place leaving Gasper Vladi.

Gasper had expected for the crowd to stay silent. Yet, to his surprise, the crowd applauded and cheered. Gasper smiled at this.

Valerie continued, "And introducing as well. Gasper's friends. The peerage of Rias Gremory!"

This time, using teleportation circles. Our friends appeared at Gasper's and Valerie's side as well. Everyone applauding their appearance as well. Taking a bow. And with that, the celebration could officially begin.

Or…so we would've liked. Before our friends could begin to comingle with the rest of the partakers. A fleeting wind began to whirl around the enter courtyard. The sky began to flash with lightning as thunder boomed throughout the sky.

Issei looked up and responded, "This is a bit impromptu. Ddraig, can you sense it?"

Ddraig responded, "Yes. I get the feeling that we aren't going to have to look too far for the first piece."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt smote the ground. The ground trembled and split. In the place of the torn earth there began to jut out a hooded figure wearing black rags. It spread out six black angel wings, feathers falling off as it swung them. It stretched out its left arm, spreading its long sleeves like torn robes. It brought its arm back, quickly, and leaving in its place an aristocratic-looking young man. Wearing a black captain's hat with a white feather. He had with him a cane that had an inverted skull on the top. He brought his left hand up and snapped his fingers. The cloak was removed, revealing a giant skeleton hand. The skeleton hand opened its palm to reveal a large eye that opened and sucked up the black clouds and wind. It closed, sunk down into the earth, and the ground was set back to normal…no longer broken.

As the people stared in awe, fear, and wonder. The young man introduced himself.

"Greetings vampires and vampiresses. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ricardus Skéllein Salamandroid. Fallen Angel and member of the House…"

Ricardus eyed Issei directly, "…of Cinderella. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Ricardus ended his sentence by closing his eyes and jutting out his left hand to the sky. Posing. And finally taking a bow.

Upon finishing, Valeria began to clap. And soon, everyone followed. Ricardus simply smiled and humbly accepted

Valerie curtsied and welcomed him, "Welcome, Sir Salamandroid. Please accept my congratulations on your very impromptu entrance."

Ricardus smiled and bowed once again, "Thank you, my Queen. I do so happily enjoy celebrations such as these. And yet…I think it's missing something."

Valerie asked, "What could you mean, Sir Salamandroid?"

Ricardus answered, "You see, Valerie. I've come on some important business as well. You see, the time has come for me to marry as well. And, unfortunately for the son of Vladi, I have chosen you."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. While they were stunned, Ricardus quickly flew over to the front of Valerie, grabbed her by the chin, and tried to bring her in for a kiss. What he did not expect, however, was for Gasper to move Valerie out of the way, back up, and totally PUNCHED THAT MOTHERFUCKER IN HIS SORRY FACE!

Trevor copped a smile, "Well done, young padawan."

Alejandro noticed this and asked, "Trevor, do you have something to with this?"

"What? Gasper was curious if there were any _American martial arts _that I could teach him. And so I taught him how to box."

Nevertheless, Ricardus stumbled back. His eyes glowed red in anger, "You…worthless mongrel!"

Ricardus was about to slap Gasper back but Valerie got in the way, "No! There'll be no fighting on this day."

Ricardus stopped. Composed himself. And laughed, "My apologies, milady. But…I want your hand in marriage."

Valerie responded, "You're not going to get it. Especially not now. Besides, the vampire community would never approve of a vampire marrying a fallen angel. And there will certainly be no fighting over it. Of any nature."

Rias smiled, "Now that's how you take charge."

Ricardus responded to Valerie, "Forgive me for insisting, but. The boy will fight. Especially, if he wants _this_."

Ricardus slipped his hand into his pocket, and pulled out on of Issei's Evil Pieces.

Everyone's eyes widened. How did he get that?

Ricardus laughed, "Oh yes. And now I do propose a challenge to you, Gasper Vladi. Fight me right here, right now. Win, and you get to keep Valerie and take the Evil Piece home as well. Lose, and I get to go home with Valerie and one of your senpai's pieces in hand. So what do you say?"

And so in the end. Gasper was forced to accept Ricardus' challenge. Our friends and guests moved to the sparring grounds located in the back of the castle. Also, Ophis and Rossweisse saw the perfect opportunity. And so they used magic to help broadcast the fight live. However, since Ophis was terrible with charisma. Rossweisse ended up being the hostess. Soon enough, all of Hell and Heaven were watching intently as our friends were put on the spotlight.

"Hello everyone and I'm your host, Rossweisse. Coming to you live from Castle Tepes where the first of Issei's Evil Pieces is up for grabs. What at first was to be an engagement ceremony turned out to be a full-on street brawl between Dhampir: Gasper Vladi, and Fallen Angel: Ricardus Salamandroid. Now I think it's only fair to mention that up for grabs is not only one of Issei Hyoudou's Evil Pieces but also the hand of the fair Tepes Faction Leader, Valerie Tepes. Well, it looks like the fight is about to begin. Now remember, call the toll free number on the screen and start placing your bets, everyone. Who will win? Gasper or Ricardus?"

The turnout was enormous. Devil, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike came from all places to Castle Tepes. Before they knew it, camera crews from a whole lot of other world TV stations came to Castle Tepes as well. The fight was about to begin.

Inside the castle. Everyone was supporting Gasper through and through.

Kiba asked, "Gasper. I never expected you to be someone to actually punch someone like that. I have to say, that was pretty hardcore."

Gasper responded, "Thanks. It was actually all thanks to Trevor."

Everyone looked at Trevor. Koneko asked, "What is he talking about?"

Trevor explained, "You see. Gasper, and I really don't know how this came to be, came to me with a special request. He said that, even though he knew some pretty powerful magic, was lacking in hand-to-hand expertise. So he asked me if I knew any sort of _American martial arts _that could help him. At first I was surprised as to why he would've asked me, I mean, I'm a human. I ain't no devil or angel with special powers that could lay waste to an entire city block. I mean, the only time I actually have powers is when Issei uses Boosted Gear Gift to transfer some power to me. And even then, I'm still too weak to take on any serious opponents. So I thought about it and I remembered a little pass time that I used to do with my friends back in America. Boxing. And so I trained him in every possible aspect that I knew. Bobbing, weaving, stamina, endurance, but most importantly style. No two boxers ever box the same way. And so with time, Gasper grew to become an expert in his own style. Also…I might've thrown a bit of Mauy Thai in there as well."

Kiba asked, "Wait. You know Mauy Thai?"

"I had a friend in America who was Thai. His name was Chai Son Chayan. We made an agreement, I would help him with his homework and he would teach me Mauy Thai. We ended up becoming friends. He also used to kick my ass a lot."

Koneko asked, "So…does that mean Gasper could win this without a problem?"

Trevor answered, "So long as he doesn't take a serious hit. I trained him, sure, but he underwent no conditioning. And I don't really know how sturdy a dhampir's bones are. He could still be very frail…but I wouldn't worry about that."

Xenovia responded, "Either way. It's really cool that you were able to teach Gasper a martial art. I just can't help but wonder how you did it. I mean, when me and Koneko tried to train Gasper he would never learn a thing. How did you get him to learn?"

Trevor answered, "Probably because I don't train my students by chasing them with giant swords on their first day…but I wouldn't know nothin' 'bout that, now would I?"

Xenovia just stood there with her mouth open.

Asia responded, "*cough*burn!*cough*"

Xenovia looked at Asia, "Hey!"

Kiba interrupted her, "He makes a very good point, though. I mean, he tried you, completely, but he still made a very good point."

That was when Ophis walked in, "Alright. Is Gasper ready? Our fight is about to start."

Gasper came from behind his friends, "I'm ready."

To Ophis' surprise. Gasper was wearing his traditional gym uniform. White T, navy blue bloomers, stockings, and tennis shoes. The only difference was that this time his hands were wrapped in bandages.

Ophis responded, "Alright then. Let's get out there."

And so now here we are. The castle sparring grounds are absolutely filled with spectators. Rossweisse is standing in the middle. She is about to introduce our two fighters.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to Castle Tepes! Tonight's fight promises to be one of epic proportions! And so without further ado, our fighters! In the eastern corner, weighing in at eighty-eight pounds. And standing at four feet, eleven inches tall. Gasper Vladi!"

A storm of bats swooped down from the sky. Spun around and in their place left Gasper. The crowd cheered at the appearance of their champion. Gasper simply smiled and waved.

Gasper spoke to himself, "Wow, I remember when I used to be so shy and reserved. I would've totally broken down at the sight of so many people. I guess I truly have learned a lot. Thank you everyone."

Rossweisse continued, "And now, in the western corner. Weighing in at one hundred-fifty pounds. And standing at five feet six inches. Ricardus Skéllein Salamandroid!"

A storm of ravens come from the sky. Spinning around and shedding their feather as they did. Dispersing, and leaving in their place, Ricardus."

Ricardus was wearing a brown cardigan with khakis. On the cardigans' shoulders were outstretched black feathers that resembled wings. As for weapons, he had with him three fencing swords. A foil, a sabre, and an épée. The foil and sabre wore sheathed on his back. While the épée he wore to his right side.

The crowd cheered also for Ricardus. Ricardus bowing as he usually did.

As soon as Ricardus saw Gasper's fighting outfit, he laughed, "Excuse me, milady. But I'm supposed to be fighting another young man such as myself. Not a delicate flower such as yourself."

Gasper responded, "Don't get cocky."

Rossweisse began, "Now then. I want a good clean fight. No scratching, eye-gouging, hair pulling, or ear biting. Unless of course you can't help yourself. Now then. Ready? FIGHT!"

Ricardus flew forward at a break-neck pace, "Hah! You dare to call me cocky? You didn't even bring a weapon!"

Ricardus unsheathed his épée and lunged it forward. Gasper calmly stepped to the side and dodged it. Ricardus was caught off guard! Gasper raised his leg and brought it down for an axe kick, shoving Ricardus' face in the dirt.

Ricardus quickly got up. His anger kindled, "You worthless dog!"

This time he unsheathed his saber and lunged it forward. Gasper caught it by bringing his hands together.

Ricardus smiled, "You fell for it."

Ricardus launched his fist into Gasper's stomach. Gasper jumping and flipping over him in response. Ricardus stood there dumbfounded with his fist raised foolishly. Gasper took the chance and charged at Ricardus' back. Jumping into the air and missile kicking him. Sending Ricardus, once again, into the dirt.

Ricardus got up once again. This time smiling, "You know. I hope you're not getting the idea that you're going to finish this in a matter of minutes. I still have many more tricks up my sleeve. For you see, my powers stem from two very infamous clans. The clans of Skéllein and Salamandroid. But instead of telling you, perhaps it'd be better if I give you a demonstration."

At that moment, Ricardus began to concentrate his power. He began to morph his bones. He turned his elbows into two blades. He made knives jut out from his knuckles Wolverine-style. He made spike protrude from his elbows. And to top it off, two big horns meant for piercing.

Ricardus stood and asked Gasper, "So, what do you think? Are you prepared to relinquish Lady Valerie to me?"

Gasper responded, "Nice Halloween costume, freak show."

Ricardus put on an evil smiled and charged at Gasper once again. His horns sticking out, "You better be able to back up that trash!"

Gasper repeated his former surprise technique. He flipped over Ricardus, and went in for the missile kick. This time, Ricardus shot several bone spiked from out of his back. Gasper was unprepared. Out of desperation, Gasper quickly dispersed into a swarm of bats and flew over to the front of Ricardus.

Ricardus cackled, "Surprise attacks only ever work once. And now, you're finished."

Gasper responded, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

Gasper took the lead. This time he charged at Ricardus. Ricardus smiled and charged back, "Now that's more like it. Face me like a man!"

Gasper activated his Forbidden Balor View. Freezing time, moving to Ricardus' side, and kicking him right in his left cheek. The kick de-activated his Forbidden Balor View and sent Ricardus flying.

This time, Ricardus landed on his hands and jumped to regain his footing, "How did you move so quickly?"

Gasper responded, "Time stopping powers. They sure do come in handy sometimes."

Ricardus smiled, "Well, well, well. You put up more of a fight than I expected. No one's ever driven me to this degree before. I guess I'll have to pull out all the stops. My final technique, the Salamandroid. Tell me Gasper, what is today?"

Gasper responded, "September 22nd. Why?"

"I mean, what astronomical event takes place today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, my final technique, Salamandroid, receives its power from the sun. And what better day to use it on than this. The day of the Autumn Equinox."

Ricardus raised his hands to the air. And soon enough, in the sky appeared the sun. Ricardus began powering up, his body glowing a fiery-orange as he did. He became engulfed in flames, leaving nothing but his silhouette and the bones sticking out.

Gasper eyes widened in shock. This fight was just beginning.

_Well. That's where our story ends. I hope I've made up for the long hiatus._


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – FINISH HIM!**

"_Alright Gasper. This time, come at me with everything you've got!"_

_Gasper charged at Trevor with all his might. Throwing a punch, Trevor dodging and about to punch back, Gasper side-stepped and sent his fist flying, Trevor bobbing and Gasper slipping and falling. _

_Trevor stood there shaking his head, "Damn it, Gasper! We've been doin' this for a week now and you still can't land a hit. I mean for God's sake you have the power to stop time. I should be a wuss compared to you."_

_Gasper apologized, "I'm sorry, Trevor. It's just that, I don't want to over rely on my powers."_

_Trevor responded, "Gasper, bruh, listen and listen good. If you have a distinct advantage over your opponent, a trump card, than play it. Just like Koneko with her senjutsu, you can't be afraid to go all out. You gotta go ham, go for broke, beat the shit out the person in front of you, and walk away smilin'."_

_Gasper responded, "But I don't know how to be brutal."_

_Trevor replied, "Shut yo' lyin' ass up. I've seen what you can do, is your name Gasper or Gohan? 'Cuz all you do is down-play yourself. I get it, you were neglected by your father, your family hated you, and every night you would go to bed cryin' like a little prison bitch who just got raped in the showers. But motherfucker this is a new day!"_

_Gasper began to cry at Trevor's harsh words. Trevor replies, "Gasper, please. You can't keep cryin' like this. What happened to the Gasper that went all Beast Mode when he thought that his best friend was dead? You beat that ass and then some. Tell me Gasper, what do you desire most in this world?"_

_Gasper replied, "I…I…I just want to be able to protect those I love."_

_Trevor answers, "But first you gotta love yourself. When no one is there to stand up for you, you gotta be the one who kicks ass and takes names. There's time for humility, and there's a time to fight back. And not everyone's gonna give you their respect from the get-go. You gotta be hard, you can't take shit from no one! 'Cuz let me tell you, motherfuckers these days will insult you and mock every single damn fuckin' thing you stand for. Look at when Issei fought Riser. That motherfucker purposely played with that hoe's tits in front of Issei just to spite him. And what did Issei do, he came back, he took all that he learned and kicked ass. Not by strength, but by heart and wisdom. He played to his enemy's weakness and liberated Buchou from an engagement that she wanted no part of. And when the time comes, when it is you for whom the bell tolls, you too will be called into action to carry the day."_

_Gasper simply looked at the ground, doubting himself, "I just…don't know if I can."_

_Trevor looked around, and noticed the edge of the cliff. They were pretty high up now that he remembered. So high that a fall from their height could kill him. _

_Trevor looked at Gasper and responded, "Listen, Gasper. This is your final chance. You say you don't want to rely on your powers. But were it necessary for the moment you would call upon them no problem. So let me ask you something. Can I trust you…or will you see me to my death?"_

_Trevor bolted for the cliff and jumped off. Gasper's eyes widened horror. Gasper immediately jumped off as well. His hands stretched out, trying to grab Trevor._

"_Trevor, give me your hand."_

_Trevor simply looked up and smiled, "Sorry, Gasp. But it ain't gonna be that easy. If you truly care, then you gotta go all out."_

_Trevor straightened himself out, speeding up his descent to the ground below._

_Gasper was at a loss for words. He tried to speed up but to no avail. They were about to hit the ground. Gasper knew what had to be done.  
><em>

"_FORBIDDEN BALOR VIEW!"_

_Gasper stopped time. Grabbing Trevor, and flying up back to the top. After which, he undid the spell._

_Trevor got up and smiled, "So…did you learn your lesson?"_

_Gasper was breathing heavily, "Yes…alright…I get it. I'll use my powers."_

_Trevor smiled, "Now we're makin' progress."  
>_<em>

Gasper looked forward at the enemy in front of him. Ricardus' most powerful technique, the Salamandroid. Gasper stood there, unafraid. He was ready for anything the Ricardus could dish out.

Ricardus began, "So what do you think, Gasper? Are you ready to relinquish Valerie to me?"

Gasper responded, "It'll take more than some cheap fireworks to intimidate me. Now then are you done?"

Ricardus answered, "Don't get cocky."

Ricardus slammed his fist into the ground. Causing a shockwave that made spikes shoot out. Gasper dodged them, Ricardus smiling.

"I hope you're not under the impressions that that's the best I can do. Believe me, that's far from it."

Ricardus shout out his arms, turning them into two whips. He bolted towards Gasper, this time, at a speed much faster. He swung his arms and landed a hit on Gasper which singed him deeply. Gasper clenched his teeth in pain.

Ricardus cackled, "Feel the burn, little girl!"

Gasper's anger grew, "I'll make you…PAY FOR THAT!"

Gasper's eyes began to glow red, and he began to float in the air as his power began to build up. His burns were quickly healed, and from out his back there protruded six bat wings.

Trevor, who was in the crowd, smiled, "Now Gasper, show them just how much you've changed."

Issei overheard him and asked, "Trevor, what do you mean?"

Trevor responded, "Just watch, senpai. Your kouhai's not the same person anymore. No sir. I'm sure you'll find he's very different."  
>_<p>

_Trevor threw three more punches. Gasper dodging them as though they were nothing. Trevor was breathing heavily, sweating._

"_There we go. Now you're doin' better."_

_Gasper responded, "Thanks Trevor. Say, Trevor. You know, ever since that time that you fell off the cliff. When I saved you. I think, I've learned how to control my powers a lot better."_

_Trevor replied, "Truly? Well then. Show me what you can do…"  
>_<em>

Gasper yelled out, "FORBIDDEN INVADE BALOR THE BEAST: DHAMPIR INCARNATE!"

At that time, a dark aura began to encircle Gasper. And from out his spine there shout out a large serpent's tail, his nails grew into claws, and his teeth turned into fangs.

Everyone's eyes widened. This was nothing like Gasper's normal Forbidden Invade Balor The Beast.

Trevor shouted loudly, "Alright, Gasper! Now show'em what you're really capable of!"

Everyone looked at Trevor in confusion. Did he know something that they didn't?

Valerie asked, "Trevor. What is this?"

Trevor replied, "Just sit back and watch. We're about to witness the true extent of Gasper's powers."

Ricardus was taken aback, but he kept on, "You seem a lot more powerful, but no matter. I'll burn you to a crisp!"

Ricardus shot out flames from his arms, but Gasper's dark aura was so thick that they couldn't penetrate it. Ricardus shout his whip-like arms and tied them around Gasper´s legs.

Gasper smiled, "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

Gasper shot out his aura along Ricardus' arms. Covering him in it, syphoning out all of Ricardus' power until he was left in his original form. Ricardus was terrified. He lost the battle, he knew it. But what terrified him most was Gasper's expression.

Gasper looked at him with dark and evil eyes. He was hungry…for blood, "Now then. I think it's time to feast."

Ricardus attempted to run away but to no avail. Gasper shot out his neck, stretching it like a serpent. He opened his mouth, and sunk his fangs into Ricardus' neck. Lifting Ricardus up into the air, swing him around, and slamming him down onto the floor.

Gasper turned himself back to normal. Walking over to Ricardus, who was barely conscious. Ricardus was lying there, with terror in his eyes, gasping erratically because of what he had just experienced.

Gasper replied, "Let this be a warning to not only the House of Cinderella, but to all Fallen Angels."

Gasper turned his right hand's nails into claws. And with one fell swoop, he carved three long scratch marks onto Ricardus' back. After which, he reached into Ricardus' left pocket, and pulled out Issei's Evil Piece. Holding it high for all to see.

The crowd cheered loudly. Gasper standing there, basking in the glory.  
>_<p>

Gasper and Valerie danced while entranced, lost in each other's eyes.

The celebration had gone on, this time with a lot more guests. As for Ricardus, he was rushed to the nearest medical facility to receive treatment for his…"injuries."

**(A/N: Bite marks, lacerations, etc.)**

Everyone could see it, the look that they both had in their eyes. They were in love, no doubt about it.

"Gasper, allow me to congratulate you on your win. That was very noble of you, how you stood up to him,"

"Thanks, Valerie. You know I'd do anything for you."

On the other side of the room. Trevor and Alejandro were chatting with each other.

"Well, Trevor. I do believe you did a fine job of training our friend Gasper. Wouldn't you say?"

Trevor, however, was sobbing. Alejandro asked, "Are you crying?"

Trevor responded, "Shut up. I'm allowed to get sentimental, too. Forgive me for havin' feelings just like everybody else."

Alejandro laughed and shook his head, "Love is a powerful thing. It can turn a shy boy like Gasper into a man, and a tough guy like you into a cry baby."

Trevor just looked at Alejandro with a "really?" face. Alejandro laughing the whole time.

Issei, on the other hand, was in the other room. Looking outside the window, in deep thought. He had begun to notice it, the frightful change in his demeanor. He was too…good. He couldn't believe it, but he had noticed the change. He was smarter, more mature, and the worst part, he was NOT a pervert.

Lost in thought, he speaks to himself, "That's just not right."

That was when Rias walked into the room. She could sense that Issei was troubled by something.

Rias asked, "Issei, there's something troubling you. Isn't there?"

Issei smiled and replied, "Yep, leave it to you to know me so well."

Rias asked, "What is it? You know you can tell me anything?"

Issei sighed and responded, "It's my…demeanor. I'm sure you've noticed it."

Rias asked, "What do you mean?"

Issei answered, "Rias…I'm not a pervert anymore. I'm no longer lecherous."

Rias stood silent for a few seconds. She then began to smile…followed by laughing. Her Issei, not a pervert? Inconceivable. That's like Naruto without his love for ramen, or Dexter without his love for science.

She kept laughing, but Issei just stood there serious. After a while, she got the message. He was dead serious. She wasn't…panicky…just…a bit concerned. Issei was no longer a pervert. It just…didn't feel right. However, our clever Rias knew exactly what she had to do. She locked the door behind them, and walked over to Issei. She had just the cure.

Apparently, Valerie had the same idea with Gasper. She took the time to rush her and Gasper to her room. Closing the door behind them. Valerie had something very naughty planned, but our poor Gasper. Once oblivious, always oblivious.

Valerie wrapped her arms around Gasper and smiled, "Say, Gasper. Do you know why I brought you here? I'll give you a hint. It involves blankets and pillows."

Gasper answered, "…are we gonna build a fort?"

Valerie couldn't hold back her laughter. Only Gasper, only Gasper.

Valerie replied, "Never mind. Let's just get started."

Valerie shoved her tongue into Gasper's mouth. Releasing via her saliva, vampires pheromones. And with how potent they were, Gasper quickly succumbed. His legs became weak, and he fell upon Valerie's bed.

Valerie took the opportunity. She used a spell to cause her dress to disappear. Leaving in its place sexy, black lingerie; leggings and elbow-length gloves included. She had planned to take Gasper the entire time. The thing was, she had bandages wrapped around her breasts. She leaned over Gasper, arms and legs on either side of him. And with one finger, she cut the bandages. And popping out in their place to very big, D-cup breasts. Gasper's eyes widened in surprise. Valerie merely smiled at his innocent expression.

"Look at you Gasper. Lying helpless on your back like prey. And this predator wants to feast."

Valerie shoved her tongue into Gasper's mouth again. Slithering it around like a snake, pressing her breasts against him. Gasper was helpless to fend her off, but did he even want to?

As Valerie finished, she lifted her head. Gasper saw her face, her eyes were glowing, her teeth were now fangs, and her nails became claws. She raised her right hand, and with three quick slashes she tore all of Gasper's clothes clean off, save for his leggings and panties.

Valerie mocked him, "My, my. Wearing leggings, and panties. Just like a girl. I wonder Gasper, if I were to tear off your panties right now…"

Valerie grabbed Gasper's genitals and began to massage them.

"…what would I find?"

Gasper was embarrassed. He covered his face with his hands in a futile attempt to hide his blushing. But Valerie was going to have none of it. She took Gasper's wrists and forced his arms on either side.

She ordered him, "Look at me. Right in the eyes, I want to get a good look of your embarrassed face."

Gasper opened his eyes and looked at Valerie dead in her eyes. His expression, it was pure bliss for Valerie. His red blush mixed so well with his pink eyes. She took the time to admire the rest of his body. Stopping to stare at his pink nipples, Valerie's sexual hunger was sky-rocketing. But instead of losing it, she began to relish the moment.

The boy lying in front of her. He was hers now. His body, from his platinum-blonde hair, and pink eyes down to his milky thighs, and toes. It all belonged to her. And she was going to take a good…long…look.

She went straight for his left nipple. Sucking on it, hungrily. Gasper yelled out like a weak girl. She sucked on it until the poor thing was blood red. The heat was so intense that Gasper had begun to sweat. Unbeknownst to him, he too was giving off his own pheromones with his sweat. Valerie took in the smell, it was better than any incense known to man. Valerie wanted more, she ordered Gasper to lie on his stomach. Valerie took in the view of Gasper. She slipped out her tongue, and drew a long line of saliva down the small of Gasper's back. Gasper arching in pleasure, his body quivering. Valerie then took one of his butt cheeks in her hand and squeezed it.

Whispering in his ear, "You've got a pretty nice ass for a boy."

She then proceeded to suck on Gasper's ear. Gasper yelping out in response. And now, one last thing. Valerie took Gasper's panties in her mouth. And slid them off just enough so that the back of his scrotum was exposed. She neared her nose and took in the scent. Gasper began to brace himself for what he knew was going to happen. Valerie slid her tongue under his scrotum, and took them into her mouth. Sucking on them, gently. Gasper's eyes opened wide and he yelled out. His body shaking violently as he was sent over the edge.

Valerie turned him around. And took off the panties completely. Licking them clean of all his semen. She then proceeded to his manhood, taking it into her mouth. Gasper put his hands on Valerie's head and yelled out again. Valerie stopped after a few seconds and looked up at Gasper.

"I have to say Gasper. You're much more delicious than any of the gourmet foods I've ever eaten. Now get ready, because I'm about to milk you dry."

Valerie ripped off her bra. And wrapped her breasts around Gasper's manhood. She was inexperienced, but she tried her hardest to pleasure him. Gasper arched his back, shaking his head and yelling as he did. He had never known any feeling like this one before. Now he understood why Issei was so obsessed with breasts.

Valerie licked the head of Gasper's manhood. Drilling her tongue into his urethra causing Gasper to arch his back and cum one more time. This time, Valerie taking it all and swallowing it in one gulp.

Valerie took off her panties. Hovering her womanhood over Gasper,

"I'm sure I've consumed way more than the recommended serving size. But I still can't get enough. I guess I'll just have to eat you another way."

Valerie shoved Gasper into her. Gasper arching his back and yelling. Valerie clenched her teeth because of the pain. Gasper was breathing uncontrollably. The heat, the tightness. It was like nothing he had ever known before.

After the pain subsided. Valerie began to move. Gasper began to moan uncontrollably. Valerie teased him,

"You really do moan like a bitch, don't you?"

Gasper was unable to respond, mostly because he knew she was right, but because of what he was feeling.

Valerie decided to take it a step further. Valerie bared her fangs and dug right into the nape of Gasper's neck. Gasper, instead of being scared, only moaned more. Valerie brought her teeth out, and let the blood drip. Licking it, taking in the full taste of Gasper. At that time, Gasper's eyes began to glow red as well. Gasper dug his fangs into Valerie's neck as well, Valerie yelling in pleasure.

"Gasper, AH! I…I…love you. So much it hurts! I can't live without you!"

Gasper responded, "I love you, too. I don't want anyone else but you."

Valerie looked Gasper dead in his eyes, "Say my name."

Gasper began shouting Valerie's name. Valerie basking in it.

Valerie was about to reach the edge. Gasper as well. Valerie shouted,

"Gasper, kiss me!"

Gasper kissing Valerie. And with that single kiss, the two vampires were sent over the edge. Valerie opened her eyes wide and began to tear up.

Gasper arched his back and yelled loudly as his semen began to flood Valerie's womb. His fluids splashing back and forth inside of her.

Once finished, Valerie leaned forward over Gasper, "That…was a lot more than I expected. I mean…shit…you were saved up. When do you masturbate?"

Gasper replied, "What's masturbate?"

Valerie replied, "Never mind, never mind."

Valerie leaned in for another kiss. After finishing she responded, "I want more. But this time, you'll take a lead."

Valerie got off and got on her belly. Spreading out her legs. The view that Gasper got immediately woke his little friend from his slumber.

Gasper began to mount her. Kneeling over her, putting his head just outside the entrance. He began to grind the head of his manhood against the lips of her vagina. Valerie moaning in pleasure. Gasper positioned himself and dove right in. Valerie yelling.

Valerie began to spill the truth as though she were on Judge Judy, "AH! Gasper, I love you! I've always loved you! I've missed you so much! You don't know how many nights I've gone to sleep thinking about you! I've only ever dreamt of this!"

Gasper leaned over and began suck on her ear, "I never expected for you to be like that. Imagine that, you've even had wet dreams about me. And here I am, an androgynous-looking Dhampir."

Valerie replied, "But that's what I love. Everybody wanted me to marry someone with big muscles, someone who had a deep voice, a man with hair on his chest. But I set my sights on you, and no one else will do."

**(A/N: Guess that musical reference)**

Gasper began to thrust uncontrollably. Valerie moaning, not even trying to hold back.

Gasper whispering, "Would you ever lie to me, Valerie?"

Valerie responded, "How can you ask that? Ask me anything, and I swear I will give you the truth."

Gasper brought his mouth close to Valerie's ear, "There's something that's been bugging me. There's something that I want to know. And I'd do anything to know."

Valerie asked, "What is it?"

Gasper answered, "What are the ingredients to the Krabby Patty?"

Gasper thrust hard one last time. Releasing his seed into Valerie.

Valerie shouting, "KETCHUP! CHEESE! BURGER! BUN! LETTUCE!"  
>_<p>

_Stop! Stop! Stop! Hey, Arisuchi here. I'm gonna stop right here. 'Cuz I am laughing way too much. We'll continue this in the next chapter. See ya, then._


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - That which really matters**

Rias began to plant kisses all over Issei's neck and body, pressing her breasts against Issei's chest. She proceeded to strip him, layer by layer. Unraveling him like a ball of yarn. Issei didn't move or say anything, he simply let her do what she wanted. He could do nothing and that was that. Rias put her hand up in the air and began her spell…

So, what is it that happened? Issei had confessed to Rias about cheating on her with Akeno. But Rias, being the clever damsel that she is, decided to play Issei like the little pawn he was. She acted heartbroken but offered Issei a way to redeem himself. And what was her offer?

"Well...since you're in a different body from the one before I guess you're still undefiled. I'll forgive you on one condition. Since you're inside of a new body that means that you're a virgin once again. And now that I think about it, there's something I've been craving for a while now."

And there you have it folks. That was the condition. Rias would forgive Issei on the condition that she get to take his virginity...for the second time. Now back to our present situation, Rias lifted her hand into the air and cast the spell that would change Issei into his younger form. Once the spell was cast Rias looked at Issei in the eyes and smiled. She hugged him and brought him close, she wasn't mad at him. How could she be? She's the one who let Akeno have Issei that night, but of course she's not going to tell that to Issei until it's far too late. So in the meanwhile she was going to enjoy her little cherry-boy for as long as she pleased.

Rias slipped her tongue into Issei's mouth and began to slither around. As she did she looked at Issei right in his eyes. Caressing him, and curling his hair with her fingers. She was naked as well so as to not let Issei feel embarrassed.

She began to suck on Issei's tongue. Issei letting out his cute moans as she did. Rias then took her finger and began to etch out the phrase "I love you" on Issei's back in japanese. Which is especially difficult when you take into consideration that "I love you" in japanese looks like this: 愛してるよ

Rias then leaned forward and dropped Issei on his back. She began to lick the area around Issei's neck. Issei trembling in ecstasy as she did. She didn't know if Issei was playing along or being sincere, but he was playing the part of the innocent virgin quite well. Rias began to hover herself over Issei. Right before she did, her mind flashed back to one of her most cherished memories. When they were riding on the Griffin after Riser's defeat, when she brought him in and kissed him. Rias smiled. She kissed Issei and brought herself down on him. Issei moaned out in ecstasy. As he did, Rias had another flashback to the first time she made love with Issei. After the mission when she brought him home.

Rias snapped back to reality and looked down at a heavily breathing easy. He looked so adorable, his blush and the way he was breathing. She was going to enjoy herself now. She thrust her hips and listened as Issei began to yell out her name. It had been so long since they had last made love with each other. Soon enough, Rias' walls tightened around Issei and he shot out his semen directly into Rias' womb. Rias felt renewed, the feeling of Issei' semen splashing inside of her once again was like a breath of fresh air.

As Issei continued to breathe heavily, Rias noticed that Issei had not gone soft. She lifted herself up...and slammed herself against Issei one more time. And that's how it went on, they continued their enthusiastic lovemaking without stopping for a second. Rolling around in a pit of love that neither of them wanted to climb out of. They wrapped themselves in each other's arms, melting together, where one moved the other followed. They never spoke a word, preferring to let their bodies do the talking.

After what seemed to be the umpteenth orgasm, Issei fell down and rested his head on Rias' chest. He was covered in sweat and out of breath. He couldn't see it, but he felt as Rias put her arms around him and brought him in for a hug. It was in this moment of silence that Issei chose to ponder that which really mattered.

Ddraig had chosen this moment to speak with Issei, _"Issei...is there something wrong? I can sense that you are pondering something,"_

"_I'm thinking about the others,"_

"_You mean the rest of the girls, don't you?"_

"_I do,"_

"_You're concerned about their happiness,"_

"_I am,"_

"_I see, 'twould seem that this 'Harem King' business has become even bigger than what you had expected,"_

"_When I said those things about becoming Harem King...I never actually expected it to come true. And now...I'm stuck in this jam. I love Rias, sincerely I do. But what about the other girls, they love me just as much as Rias does. And I can't leave their love unrequited,"_

"_Well, historically speaking, harems weren't actually groups of women and concubines,"_

"_Enlighten me then, Ddraig, what is a __**true**__ harem?"_

"_Harem comes from the arabic word which means 'sacred and undefiled; forbidden.' Harems were actually groups of women whom lived in rooms and quarters the likes of which were forbidden to men. The kind of harem that you think of is actually the western interpretation which was created during the period of Romanticism in Europe. So all in all it's actually kind of ironic, you want to be the King of Harems but by definition that would mean that you could never truly enjoy them. Another part that is ironic is that one would usually interpret harems as something lustful, lecherous, and very licentious. Something that is defiled, but that is not the case. What many would interpret as profane and lay was once solemn and hallowed. Funny how the meaning of a word can change just because of the perspective of certain groups of people,"_

"_I see. So...what now then? What should I do, I don't want to hurt any of them,"_

"_You must do right by them. You wanted to be a Harem King and they chose to be that harem. So now you must go forth and do that which is right. If they love you, and if truly you love them, then be not afraid,"_

"_And Rias?"_

"_You didn't really think she was mad, did you?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't tell her I told you this. But, 'twas Rias that let Akeno make love with you. She entrusted her to take care of you?"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's a long, long story. Basically they had found a way to expel the lamia venom from your body and the cure was sex, lots of it, and with many different girls. Naturally they found a fair way to decide who would be the first one to do so and Akeno was the one who was chosen. Of course we never planned on you losing your body for a second time and so here we are now."_

"_Hmm. That makes me happy. That'd she be so willing to do that. And yet at the same time, go this far to try and keep me for herself. Let me go when she needs to, keep me for herself when she doesn't."_

That's when Issei heard a loud noise. He heard the loud chatter of many people. Something was going on outside. Issei looked at Rias and he saw that she was listening in as well. They both looked at eachother. Quickly, they put on their clothes. And headed outside. What they say, they couldn't believe. There was Lenore. Standing in the middle of the room. Her clothes torn to shreds.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Ya' done goofed  
><strong>

Issei and Rias were shocked to find Lenore in the room. She immediately looked to her left to see Issei standing there. She bowed her head to Issei and began to beg for forgiveness, "Please, please, forgive me. I was a fool. Please, forgive me. I promise I'll never do it again."

Issei was confused. Why was she begging for forgiveness? Why was she in tatters? And immediately Issei thought of the other him. His evil side that Lenore had separated from him. 

Rias began to speak to Lenore, "What happened?"

But Lenore was in far too much shock to be able to say anything. She began to speak wild, inaudible, gibberish. Nobody could make out what she was saying. That was when Trevor appeared with a bucket of ice cold water and splashed it all over Lenore. She immediately came to. Her breathing finally slowed down and she wiped her face.

Rias tried again, "Lenore...how are you doing?"

Lenore replied, "I...I'm cold and wet,"

"I know, Trevor just splashed you with water. But besides that, do you know where you are?"

Lenore looked around and responded, "N...no. I don't know where I am."

Rias responded, "You're in the manor of Valerie Tepes. Do you know who I am?"

Lenore got a good look of Rias and responded, "Why...yes. You're Rias Gremory."

Lenore kept looking around, "And he's Issei Hyoudou." 

That was when Lenore's eyes widened. She suddenly remembered why she was where she was, "Issei Hyoudou!"

Issei responded, "Yes. Yes. It's me. What is it?"

Lenore took a deep breath and began to explain, "Issei Hyoudou. First, I must offer you my sincerest apologies for what I did. I was foolish and I should've never done it. And now, I suffer the consequences of my actions. You're evil half. Ma-Issei, as I called him, he's escaped. His power was greater than what I could control, and now, he's searching for the rest of your pieces so that he can destroy them. He's hellbent on making sure you never recover your full strength."

Issei asked, "What happened? Tell me in detail."

Lenore began to recount, "We were in our escape chopper. The same one which we used to escape Alcatraz. I had taken Ma-Issei's Magnum Inhibitor's off and had attached him to a special power monitor. He was supposed to have been asleep, and he was, or so...I thought. My partner, Louis, he was monitoring Ma-Issei directly. That is to say, he was in the room along with him. I was watching the readings on my monitor. When all of a sudden Ma-Issei's readings began to spike uncontrollably. I looked into the other room through a window that the door had. What I saw left me cold. I watched as Louis, completely unaware of what had happened get killed. Ma-Issei opened his eyes, raised his left arm, and thrust it through Louis' chest. I saw Ma-Issei's blood covered hand, protruding from Louis' chest. At the end of that arm, I saw Louis' still beating heart. Ma-Issei was gripping it, and as he was, the smile that he had. And Louis, his eyes, the look of pure fear, shock, and terror in them. Louis then shifted his view to me. His body was twitching erratically. He saw me through the window and mouthed his final words: Help me...please. I then watched as Ma-Issei flexed his muscle and crushed Louis' heart in his hand. Louis became pale and his eyes rolled back into their sockets. He was dead. Ma-Issei then looked at me, smiling, he mouthed his words: Your next. I immediately grabbed the nearest parachute and jumped out of the chopper. After that...I don't remember. All I know is, I'm here now."

Rias then asked, "I don't understand. If that's the case, then how do you know that Ma-Issei is seeking to destroy the rest of Issei's pieces?"

Lenore then responded, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

At that moment, Lenore's body began to expand. She began to blow up like a balloon until...POP! And in her place stood Ma-Issei. 

Ma-Issei began to laugh hysterically, "Hahaha! Let's see M. Night Shyamalan top that!"

Trevor, always being one to be honest, responded, "Boo. You suck, get off the stage,"

"Well excuse me! but you try to come up with a good one-liner for when you switch out of a body."

Ma-Issei then directed his gaze to Issei, "Now then. Let's get down to business-"

Trevor responded, "To defeat the Huns?"

Ma-Issei looked at Trevor and yelled at him, "Shut up!" 

Directing his gaze for the second time toward Issei, "Now then, I'm going to be frank-"

Trevor, "I thought your name was Ma-Issei!" 

Ma-Issei looked at Issei and responded, "Make him stop or I swear to God I'll kill'em."

Issei responded, "Alejandro."

Alejandro responded, "Got it. Trevor, shut up."

Ma-Issei coninued, "Look. I'm not going to mince words. I'm here to fuck you up in ways you can't even begin to imagine. Right now, I'm planning to tear you limb from muckfothering limb. But instead of doing it outright in a display of blood and guts. I have a better idea. Check out this little move."

Ma-Issei pointed his hand towards Rias and enclosed her inside of a magic circle that glowed purple.

Issei yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I don't want her…"

Ma-Issei then made a second magic circle at his side. And soon enough from this magic circle came another Rias. This one, however, had green hair, red eyes, and skin as dark as Ma-Issei's.

"...this one's the one I want. Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce you to Ma-Rias."

Ma-Rias smiled and kissed Ma-Issei on his cheek, "Thanks, babe. I needed that." 

Ma-Issei replied, "She's quite the looker ain't she. It's okay, took a nice, long look."

Ma-Rias chuckled a bit, "Calm down, sweety. You don't need to brag that much about me."

Rias, who was pretty mad about what just happened to her, "You can say that twice."

Ma-Rias looked Rias right in the eyes, and you could just tell by the looks that they were giving each other that they were going to hate each other 'till the end. 

Ma-Rias responded, "_Excuse me? I reccomend you belt up, love._" 

Rias responded back, "_Oh, is that so? You must have a lot of bottle to be yakking at me like that,_"

"_Get stuffed._"

No one could make out a word. The two were speaking in English. Issei looked at Trevor hoping to get an answer; but Trevor responded, "Sorry, dude. It's full on british slang, I can't make out a word of what their saying." 

Rias and Ma-Rias continued their slang-off, "_You must be pretty gormless, do you know who I am?_"

Ma-Rias responded, "_Sorry, but I can't be fagged to remember self-entitled little twats like yourself._"

Rias, "_Pfff, quit bein' such a prat._" 

Ma-Rias, "_Only when you stop being such a nancy boy!_" 

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, Rias responded, "_You've got two minutes to leg it before I serve you a knuckle sandwich,_"

Ma-Rias, "_You've got to be dumber than a daft half penny if you think I'm actually scared of you._" 

Rias, "_Oh? Then let's have butchers at it then,_"

"_Sounds smashing._"


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Rias VS Ma-Rias: The Original against a Knock-off**

They say that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Now how about two of them? In the middle of the Tepes manor stood two very angry women. One is our beloved Rias, the other is a nefarious manifestation of her known as 'Ma-Rias'. Now let's recap on last chapter's events:

Ma-Issei came disguised as Lenore, changed back into his former-self in one big scene, trapped Rias, made an evil clone named Ma-Rias, the two got into an argument, and now they're about to fight.

Ma-Issei looked at the scene with a wicked smile, "You know Rias. I can understand if you're too cowardly to take on Ma-Rias. I mean, she is you superior in every way imaginable."

Rias' eyes began to glow red, a sure sign that she was quite vexed at Ma-Issei's smug comment. She clenched her fist and began to give Ma-Rias a death-stare.

Ma-Rias chuckled at this, "My, my. You know, if looks could kill I'd be dead right this second."

Rias responded, "I could arrange that, nicely,"

"Likewise, Switch Princess."

Rias replied, "I do believe you're underestimating my power."

Ma-Rias responded, "Coming from the young lady who needed one of Issei's boosts to kill off a mere plant whose sole purpose was to grant big breasts to every young girl in existence."

Shots fired.

A red aura began to appear around Rias, a green one around Ma-Rias. Each one clenched their fist tightly. They stepped back, and char-

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah...woah." It was Trevor,

"Now I like watching two beautiful, buxom babes go ham as much as the next guy. But that doesn't mean we have to do it inside. There is a perfectly usable plot of land outside that we also used for Gasper's fight. I say we take this outside and settle this like all civilized beings...by beating the shit out of one another in the dirt."

Ma-Rias stepped back and calmed down, "The boy is right. Stupid...but right."

Rias replied, "Agreed. We'll take this outside and settle it there."

And so they moved the fight outside. As to be expected, Rossweisse and Ophis were there to cover the action as it unfolded.

Rossweisse was in front of the camera, "And we're coming back to you live to present you this upcoming battle. Apparently, the infamous Ma-Issei has got himself a girl. And who else could this girl be but Ma-Rias? But unfortunately, she didn't go down so nicely with Rias, and now here we are. In the same stage where Gasper fought Ricardus. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Rias, and Ma-Rias!"

That's when two news choppers turned on their spotlights to show Rias and Ma-Rias standing across from each other. The surrounding crowed roared with excitement.

Rossweisse continued, "So call that toll free number on your screen and start placing bets, everybody. 'Cuz this is going to be a fight for the ages."

Rias was in her corner, dressed in her school uniform, eyes closed, and calm. Issei was in her corner, he was walking back and forth, nervously. He approached Rias, he was about to grab her by her shoulder but Rias stopped him,

"I know...you're worried about me."

Rias turned around and looked at Issei with a smile, "But don't be. I'll be alright."

Rias brought Issei in for a hug and kissed him, "I'll be alright. Don't worry."

Rias walkind off into the mids of the ring, crowds cheering and applauding. In the middle of it all was Trevor, serving as the hype man.

Trevor turned on the mic he had in his hands, "Ladies and gents, boys and girls! We have an exciting event for you tonight! A fight for the ages!"

Trevor directed his hands towards Rias, "In this corner! The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess of Destruction! Heiress to the House of Gremory! The one! The only! Rias! Gremory!"

The crowd cheered. Rias made a humble curtsy and proceeded.

Trevor then directed his hands to Ma-Rias, "And in this corner. Everything I just mentioned only this time it has 'Ma-' in front of it! Ma-! Rias!"

The crowd cheered none the less. Ma-Rias, however, was much less subtle. A giant, green flame shot out of the ground, and engulfed the whole half of the arena. Once it died down: there stood Ma-Rias, hand on her hip, and a confident smirk on her face.

Trevor began speaking again, "Alright ladies! Approach the center!"

The two girls stepped forward, and Trevor began explaining the rules...kind of, "Now, normally this would be the part where I tell you two that I want a good, clean fight; and all that politically correct crap. But we've got a giant crowd here, and a good, clean fight just won't cut it. Here the bottomline: These people want violence, and brutality; and they want it in abundance. So I want you two to either go hard, or go home. The people want to see blood, and some Mortal-Kombat-Fatality-type-shit…"

Trevor clapped his hands together and looked at both of them, "So let's give it to'em. Get into your corners, and when you hear the bell, don't hold back. But, before you do, the crowd always enjoys a little bit of trash-talk from the two competitors. Anything you two want to say to each other before we start?"

Ma-Rias took the chance, "I hope you don't pull something cheap."

But Rias was ready, "Cheap? That's rich coming from my own knock-off."

Ma-Rias took the low-blow, "Knock-off? Like the extensions in your hair right? Nice weave, Bonquisha. What's it made it out of?"

But when all else fails, quote the cinema, "Your mother's chest hair."

Trevor couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the clever comeback, "Alright, that wasn't half-bad. So, like I said: when the bell rings, come out swingin'."

And so the two got into their corners. Trevor was in the back with the bell to his right, and the mallet in his hands. He held it up high, everyone looked in anticipation…

…

…

…

…*Ding, ding, ding!*

The two girls jumped into the air, Rias spread out her devil wings, and Ma-Rias her dragon wings. Rias made two red fireballs appear in her hands, and Ma-Rias did the same with two green fireballs.

Ma-Rias began trash-talking again, "Ladies first."

But Rias was always two steps ahead, "Age before beauty."

Ma-Rias replied, "You sassy bitch,"

"Oh, you have no idea."

The two launched their fireballs at each other which resulted in a giant explosion in the sky. The two charged into the thick smoke, no one was able to see anything except for the red and green flashes that sparked in the midst of all the smoke.

The two charged once again, the force of which was so great that it blew away the smoke and caused the two to crash back onto the arena grounds. The two hit the ground at such speed that it made two holes in the ground and left a smoke trail along with it.

Ma-Rias got up, a little dusty and with some bruises on her, "That hurt, a little."

Rias got up and replied, "Quite, but there is one thing I'm liking about this fight."

Ma-Rias looked up and asked, "And what would that be?"

Rias answered, "This is the first fight I've gotten into where my clothes aren't ripped and I don't have a tit hanging out."

Ma-Rias laughed a bit, "Yeah, I bet that feels awkward. Don't worry, though. A nice helping of whoop-ass from yours truly is sure to remedy that,"

"Whatever you say, nurse."

The two conjured magic circles behind them and charged at each other. They collided in a flurry of punches and kicks. But they were much too evenly matched, and both of them knew that they were going to give out in time. Rias called on her last resort move: Rias jumped back and brought all her magic energy together, "Try this on for size! Power of Destruction! Extinguished Star!"

Ma-Rias smirked, "Bitch, please. We both know that slow-ass attack takes years to charge."

Rias replied, "Took!"

Ma-Rias asked, "What?"

Rias answered, "Past tense, it took years to charge! So how about this instant one!? Extinguished Star: Class Two! Instantaneous Supernova!"

And in a less than a second, Rias launched an enormous, red ball of energy in Ma-Rias' direction.

Ma-Rias replied, "Damn, it's even got a cool name."

Ma-Rias stuck her hands out and used everything she had to hold back the energy ball from engulfing her. Rias using the rest of her energy to push it forward.

Ma-Rias yelled out, "Hey, Rias!"

"What!?"

"You like apples?"

"What does that have to do with this!?"

"Just answer the fucking question! Do you like apples!?"

"Fine! Yes, okay, I like apples!"

That's when Ma-Rias took a deep breath and absorbed all of Rias' energy. She then stuck out her hand and replied, "Well I just absorbed your attack, and now I'm going to send it back to you a trillion-fold! How do you like them apples!?"

Rias was caught off guard so badly that she couldn't help but laugh, "You sassy bitch,"

"Oh, you have no idea."

Ma-Rias yelled out, "Extinguished Star Reversal! Starshine Renaissance!"

Rias replied, "Damn, it's even got a cool name."

Ma-Rias launched her Starshine Renaissance at Rias, and this time: it was at least a thousand times bigger. There was no way out of it, she had fucked up.

Everyone looked on in complete, and utter despair. Trevor put his hand on Issei's shoulder and replied, "Issei. her grave...can ya' dig it?"

_**...*...*...*...**_

In a kingdom, long forgotten by time. There existed a beautiful, red-haired princess. She was known throughout the world as Li-Ashare. She was a fierce warrior, renowned for her skill in combat. Her territory lied north of Egypt, where the ocean is now, and stretched from modern-day Spain unto Russia: where the deserts become valleys, the valley become forests, the forests become snow, and where the snow becomes ice.

It happened one day, that there came a young-boy from the land of Egypt whose master had sold him off for cause of greed. This boy's name was Ishe-Yi.

Ishe-Yi started his life as the servant for one of Li-Ashare's consorts, Akenum Khime-Shina; she too was a beautiful woman, although she was better known for her wise counsel than combat skills. The too quickly attained a friendly relationship and Akenum taught Ishe-Yi many things. Ishe-Yi was a quick learner, and in many things did he rely on Akenum's wisdom for.

It came to pass that one day Akenum received a student from one of the kingdom's aristocrats: A young, white-haired girl named: Kanakasei Dodjun. And though Akenum tried her best to impart her wisdom unto the young girl, Kanakasei had not the understanding to learn. However, Ishe-Yi had a gift of expression, and he expressed clearly to Kanakasei the things which she could not interpret. And so the girl learned, developing a close relationship with Ishe-Yi as a result.

But on one unfortunate evening, Kanakasei fell ill, and so Anekum sent Ishe-Yi, along with the day's lessons written on a scroll, to Kanakasei's residence. It was a grand manor, with marble lining the entire border of it.

Ishe-Yi entered Kanakasei's quarters and began the lesson. But Kanakasei was coming of age, and her desires boiled deep inside her. Ishe-Yi tried to refuse, but Kanakasei was too rash, too young. And when one of Kanakasei's maidservants entered the room, the two were caught in the act. No one suspected ill of Knakasei, for in the eyes of the public, she was still a pure soul. But as for Ishe-Yi, he was accused of attempting to fornicate with a child of high-royalty and would soon suffer the consequences.

No one was allowed to visit him in prison, and he waited for his punishment in solitary anticipation. But Ishe-Yi had long since found grace in Akenum's sight, and so Akenum pleaded for Li-Ashare to let Ishe-Yi defend himself in front of the presence of the royal court. Li-Ashare agreed. Kanakasei's father, Nimroke Dodjun, was outraged at the princess. He demanded to know why Ishe-Yi's case should even be conidered. Li-Ashare replied, "Were it thou, thou wouldst want the chance as well."

And so Nimroke went to his daughter Kanakasei and told her, "Thou must testify against that boy!"

But Kanakasei refused, she was too pure in her ways to let Ishe-Yi suffer for her mistakes. But her father warned her, "Thou willst testify against him or I will make sure that thou never seest that boy again!"

Now, I know that Kanakasei's father might seem like the antagonist, but have compassion. For him, if Kanakasei really was the one at fault, it would be the shame of his whole family's name, and Kanakasei would be shunned by the whole kingdom for this repulsive act. In a way, he meant only to protect her; but in affairs such as this, there must always be one to take the fall.

And so the day came that Ishe-Yi would defend himself. Kanakasei testified against Ishe-Yi, and it seemed as though Ishe-Yi's fate was decided. But in that single moment of despair, Ishe-Yi let flow the words that would deliver his soul, "I pray that we take into mind the times of our youth. When our worlds were simple, when we rejoiced in the eve, and our mother's happily put us to rest with their tales of time's past. When we lived in humble innocence, when evil and wrong did not plague our homes, and the stars blanketed us while we ran under those diamond-decorated mantles. Why should I, being still a youth of few years, be one as such to violate such marvelous wonder? For I too, though young I am, know what it means to lose such a world. For I was taken from my mother's bosom at a tender age, and I was made to be a slave. Those were the days when I rested not, and the stars shined not over me. Soon enough, my master sold me to be a servant here, and with great joy and eagerness did I serve in this blessed kingdom. And, I, even I, whom once had thought that he had lost everything, had his rejoice restored unto him. So I ask thee, people of the royal-court: If I am as one, whom hath known what it is to lose his tranquil, childhood joy; than why would I be one to steal it, and make another know my hurt?"

Upon finishing his last sentence, a single tear glided down Ishe-Yi's cheek. Upon seeing it, Kanakasei's eyes began to pour out tears. Kanakasei ran towards Ishe-Yi and fell at his feet, hugging his leg, "I lie! What I've said is a lie! The one at fault is me! If anyone should be punished then let it be me! But let no harm fall upon Ishe-Yi!"

Kanakasei looked up at Ishe-Yi, "Ishe-Yi, forgive me. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Ishe-Yi kneeled down, and rubbed Kanakasei's hair with his cheek, (his hands were restrained) "Weep not, Kanakasei. All is forgiven."

The people's hearts were moved, even Li-Ashare's. The court found Ishe-Yi innocent, and he won his freedom. It was the talk of the town! Never had there ever been an event of such extremity in the kingdom. Many men feared being accused on behalf of royalty; such a thing invited violence and danger to their lives, especially from a man such as Kanakasei's father. But here was this young man, whose clean heart and pure ways had garnered him freedom from the hand of such a cruel judgement…

That night, however, Ishe-Yi was invited to Li-Ashare's private quarters. He was very nervous, thinking that he might've offended her in some way. When he got to the door the guard told him, "Don't be so nervous. Her Majesty is quite caring."

Ishe-Yi walked in and immediately bowed himself, "Good evening, Your Majesty, Ashare."

Li-Ashare smiled and replied, "Thou mayest rise, Ishe."

Ishe-Yi blushed, no one had ever called him by his first name except for his parents.

Li-Ashare spoke, "Ishe. The way thou spoke today, thou really moved the hearts of the people. Many of my royal subjects were stunned by thy words. Tell me, Ishe. From what lands dost thou hail from?"

Ishe-Yi looked down in quiet uncomfort, "I...I was too young. I know not, all I know is that I was taken from my father and I was sold into Egypt. Apart from this, I can tell thee no other thing."

Li-Ashare pondered his answer and replied, "That'll suffice. Come, sit down and dine with me."

Ishe-Yi was shocked, "But...Your Majesty, 'tis not right that I should-"

"That's an order. Dost thou dare deny your princess and future queen?"

"No, Your Majesty."

Before they sat down, Li-Ashare replied, "And please. Forget the formalities, call me by my first name, Li."

Ishe-Yi replied, "Yes...L-L-Li."

Li-Ashare quietly chuckled at Ishe-Yi's embarrassment.

And so the two did dine together, enjoying each other's company. But Li was clever both in battle and wit. And when she saw the moment, she laid her trap, "Tell me, Ishe-Yi. Is there no flower in this garden that has caught your interest?"

Ishe-Yi understood not her way of speaking, "I beg your pardon...Li?"

Her Majesty asked differently, "Is there girl in this kingdom whose caught your eye?"

Ishe-Yi replied, embarrassed, "Not...not really. And, in all sincerity. I think it'd be better to keep my distance from girls for the time being, especially after the day's events."

Her majesty replied, "That's a shame, truly it is. You seem as though you could use some company for those lonely nights."

Now there are many who would become flustered by this, but Ishe-Yi was a wall 'till the end, "If thou sayest so, Li."

Her Majesty smiled, he sprung her trap, "I'm glad you agree, Ishe-Yi. For you see, I wish to be that company."

Ishe-Yi was caught by surprise, but instead of blushing he merely laughed. This caused Her Majesty to be a bit confused, "Truly, thou art wise. Requesting my presence, ordering me to call you by your first name, to dine with you...and now thou dost wish to be my 'company during lonely nights.' You've trapped me. If I say no, I look like a fiend and rogue, abusing Her Majesty's hospitality. If I say yes, I look like a bloodthirsty tyrant who only wishes to rule this kingdom with an iron fist…"

Ishe-Yi sighed a sigh of defeat, "I can't imagine how many young men you've brought to their knees with your shrewdness."

Her Majesty replied, "Wouldst thou be surprised to know that thou art the first?"

Ishe-Yi sighed again, "And so my fear is realized. I did offend thee in the courtroom. And now, truly thou dost despise my soul."

Her Majesty was taken aback. This was not what she had planned.

Ishe-Yi replied, "Upon this night I am your slave. Do with me what thou willst."

Her Majesty was broken. She meant to have him, never to hurt him. In her desperation she shouted, "Leave!"

And Ishe-Yi did as such.

Her Majesty tossed and turned all night. The bed she was sleeping was supposed to be shared, but now it provides rest for only one.

The next morning, Her Majesty urgently requested Ishe-Yi's presence. But when her subjects went to Akenum's home to inquire about him, he was nowhere to be found. Akenum herself had assumed that Her Majesty had provided lodging for him. No. Ishe-Yi, fearing Her Majesty's wrath, fled to the desert…

Three days passed...and Ishe-Yi found a cave in that same desert. Out of energy, and certain that death was near, Ishe-Yi went inside to die. Lying on the cave floor, Ishe-Yi wept without ceasing for cause of the tragic turn of events that had taken place. To himself, Ishe-Yi began recounting everything. He began with his mother, being sold into Egypt, his life, his being sold in the kingdom of Ashare and finally this point. He wept, for to him it seemed as though mercy and compassion did not exist for him in this harsh reality.

Soon enough, Ishe-Yi heard a grumbling noise. The ground shook, and Ishe-Yi witnessed as part of the wall opened up to reveal...an eye? The beast awoke and lifted it's head, looking down at the Ishe-Yi.

The beast spoke, "'Twould seem you've met with a terrible fate then, boy."

Ishe-Yi was too depressed to be scared, "Mighty beast. If thou hast mercy in thy heart, then take my life from me. Better I die, in shadow, at the hands of an unknown beast; than to be made a spectacle by _her_ whom despises my soul."

The beast shook it's head, "I think not. I don't eat human's meat. And even if I did, you're much too scrawny for me."

Ishe-Yi replied, "Then truly peace hath left me also, to rot in solitude for the rest of my days." 

The beast answered, "I have heard your tale and your suffering moveth even a beast such as me. Prithee we shall go and together we shall confront she who despises you."

Ishe-Yi asked, "But of what good will it do? She has a vast army and her kingdom stretches from here to where there is ice and mountains. Surely she will slay us both should we dare to tread upon her territory."

The dragon picked himself up and spread out his wings. Revealing that the cave was no cave, but instead, a covering that he had made with his wings. Ishe-Yi beheld the gigantic beast and saw that it was a dragon of immense size.

The beast asked, "Willst thou accept my assisstance, now?"

Ishe-Yi answered, "I shall. But I wish not to kill her. Only that she would no longer hate me and that I could enter her kingdom once again. As thou may hast heard, I have no other home in this world."

The dragon replied, "So shall it be done. Wait here for me."

The dragon began to flap its wings but Ishe-Yi interrupted, "Before you go...my name is Ishe-Yi."

The dragon replied, "Ddraig is what they call me."

The dragon then flew up higher than the eye could see; and after three minutes he returned, "'Twould seem there's been a misunderstanding." 

Ishe-Yi asked, "What dost thou mean?"

Ddraig replied, "She whom hates your soul is frantically searching for you; but not to kill you, she only wishes to make ammends with thee."

Ishe-Yi pondered the news, "If thou sayest so, I will believe. Notwithstanding, I pray that you come with me lest it be a trap. Her Majesty, Ashare is very shrewd and cunning."

Ddraig replied, "I know not of many who are shrewd enough to fool a dragon. But so be it, I will go with thee. I will go so high as to not be seen, and should I detect that truly she meaneth to hurt thee, I will swoop down quickly, and I will save thee."

And so the two of them did as they discussed. Ddraig put Ishe-Yi in a place where Li-Ashare would be sure to find him. Ddraig even took one of his claws and tore Ishe-Yi's clothes a bit. He wanted to see if she would be so cruel as to kill him even after his clothes were torn.

Soon enough, Li-Ashare and her forces arrived to where Ishe-Yi was. Ishe-Yi, upon seeing Her Majesty, bowed and hid his face, "Now that thou hast found me. Surely thou willst end me this very second. And no longer will I walk on the face of this earth." 

But Her Majesty ran and embraced Ishe-Yi. She whispered into his ear, "Why didst thou leave?"

Ishe-Yi answered, "I-I thought Thy Majesty's wrath was kindled against me. I fled for fear of my life."

But Her Majesty replied, "No. That night, I meant only to have thee as mine. I wanted to share my bed with thee. I wanted to care for thee. I never meant to make thee fear for thy life."

Ishe-Yi responded, "But thou didst yell at me and tell me to leave,"

"I was scared. I knew not what to say. Thou didst think that I wished to make thee my slave,"

Her Majesty then took him and kissed him, "But I should've been more honest with my feelings. I thought I could win thy heart with my shrewd and cunning; but love is not a battle meant to be fought with tactics such as those. I see that now. Sincerity was all I needed, and now look at what has happened, I've made thee to sojourn in the desert for these three days. But please, I welcome thee to live with me in my kingdom and in my castle. I want to give thee what thou were never allowed to have, a home and a family."

Ishe-Yi's eyes flooded with tears, "I can't thank thee enough...Li."

"There is no need. Simply come back with me, and it will suffice."

It was in that instant the Ddraig landed, both Li-Ashare and her army were in shock at the sight.

Ddraig responded to Ishe-Yi, "See, 'twas all a misunderstanding. She wished not to harm thee."

Li-Ashare asked, "Ishe-Yi, who is this...dragon?"

Ishe-Yi chuckled and replied, "He's an...friend whom I met. He agreed to deliver me from thy hand shouldst thou have chosen to slay me. I hope thou art not offended by this."

Ddraig answered, "I would hope she is not, Ishe-Yi. Thou who art called, Li-Ashare. I trust that thou willst take good care of my...friend, willst thou not?"

Li-Ashare replied, "I will. I promise."

Ddraig nodded, "I am glad to hear this. Ishe-Yi, I impart thee with this…"

Ddraig took one of his scales and put it on Ishe-Yi's left hand, "...if ever thou dost need me. Hold thy arm high and I will come to thee. Trust me, I know my scales. With this, I take my leave. May your life go down a different road from now on to evermore."

Ddraig took his leave. And so Li-Ashare and Ishe-Yi took theirs as well. Returning to the kingdom…

That night, Li made Ishe-Yi a promise, "Shouldst thou ever need me, I will come to thee. No matter the place...no matter the time…"

And did _she _mean it…

_**...*...*...*...**_

Rias was paralyzed. This was the end for her. All she had ever wanted, all she had ever aspired to be; taken from her in this one moment.

"I guess this is goodbye…"

_"Thou art relinquishing your fate much too easily."  
><em>

_**...*...*...*...**_

__Rias now stood in a completely white room; but she wasn't alone, she was with...herself?

Rias looked with curiosity at the woman standing in front of her, "Are you...me?"

The woman replied, "In a manner of speaking. I'm your ancestor, Li-Ashare. It's been quite a while has it not?"

"Ancestor? But I've never seen your name in the Gremory Records,"

"I'm before the formation of your...clan? Tribe? Chiefdom?"

"House. House of Gremory,"

"Thank you. So, 'twould seem that thou hast gotten into quite a bit of trouble. Fighting with thy evil-half. I'm quite surprised thou hast not beaten her yet. From what I was led to believe, my descendant was a shrewd and cunning woman in battle,"

"So is my evil-half."

"Nonsense, thou canst outsmart her,"

"How? Before speaking with you I was literally five seconds away from being obliterated,"

"Just use the Stellar Corridor,"

"The what?"

"Thou hast the Gift of the Heavenly Mantle, dost thou not?"

"No. I have the Power of Destruction of the Clan of Bael."

"Why? I mean, yes, it's powerful; but it lacks tremendous versatility. The attacks take much too long to charge, and they can always be deflected with the right counter."

Rias instantly remembered Issei talking about how she might have a dormant power, "How do I use this...Gift of the Heavenly Mantle?"

"Simple. The attack that's about to obliterate thee, it shares traits similar to that of a star. Use the Stellar Corridor and walk through it. Just imagine opening a door and walking across a hallway. Simple,"

"For you, maybe. I've never done that before."

Li sighed and rolled her eyes, "Nevermind then. How about this? Allow me to share thy body with thee, that way, if ever the need arises, thou canst call upon my power and I will assisst thee. What sayest thou?"

Rias was short on options, "Fine, I'll do it,"

"I knew thou wouldst."

_**...*...*...*...**_

Rias then came back to reality. This time she heard Li's voice in her head, "Now trust me. You'll be fine."

Rias lifted her arm and suddenly, it felt as though she had opened a door. Rias watched as she phased through the attack and nothing happened. Slowly but surely she made her way to the other side.

The attack struck the ground and exploded like a Supernova. The people covered their eyes because of the blinding light. Once the flash had cleared out, everyone looked at the arena, everyone's mouths hung open to see as Rias stood there completely unharmed. Even Ma-Rias herself was dumbfounded beyond all definition.

Ma-Rias asked, "How. The. FUCK! Did you dodge that?"

"The same way your baby's father dodges his paternity tests,"

Apart from not having comeback, Ma-Rias was all out of energy. She was sure that last attack was going to finish Rias off.

Ma-Rias tried pleading with Rias as Rias slowly approached her with an angry look, "Look, Rias, I've changed my mind,"

"Changed your mind? But why? I'm sure your brain must always feel brand new considering you've probably never used it once in your life,"

Ma-Rias was fucked and she knew it. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "I QUIT!"

And with that, the bell rung. Ma-Rias defeated, and Rias had won. But what strange powers has Rias now uncovered thanks to her meeting with Li-Ashare?

Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!

Hahahaha. Just kidding, Ballad of the Harem King.

_**Sorry this took so long.**_


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Plan B**

There stood Ma-Rias with an expression of both fear and anger. One could tell by the look, she wanted revenge. She clenched her fist with such force the her nails dug into her palms and began to bleed. It was the most she could do, after her failed attack, she couldn't fight anymore. Rias, on the other hand, wore a neutral face. She was neither happy nor sad, simply calm. She had bested her evil-half.

Ma-Issei jumped from his seat and fell into the ring. Issei doing the same. The two men approached each other, standing at the two girl's sides.

Ma-Issei smirked, "Congratulations, Issei. It would seem your Rias has bested mine. I'm not one to hold a grudge. I admit defeat. But...be warned...next time, she won't be so lucky."

Issei responded, "Luck had nothing to with it,"

"For your sake. I hope it didn't."

Ma-Issei took Ma-Rias' hand, "Come. Let's leave this place."

Ma-Issei and Ma-Rias began walking away, they spread their wings, and took to the skies. All the while, Issei and Rias stood there, watching as they left. Left to wonder what new and vile plan Ma-Issei would come up with.

"Why didn't you fight him?" asked Ma-Rias, "You could've beaten him, easily."

Ma-Issei responded, "I could've...if he were alone. But we were there amidst an enormous crowd, not to mention that all of his friends were there. If I had fought, eventually, I would've been overwhelmed,"

"You realize I have all of Rias' memories, right? I know what you did to them in Alcatraz. They were powerless against you. If it weren't for the help of Vali, you would've ended Issei right then and there. Besides, what would've overwhelmed you? A bunch of weak fools fighting a losing battle?"

"No. It's that Asia girl,"

"Asia? She can't fight, that's why she makes contracts with other magical beasts to do it for her,"

"You forget her Sacred Gear: Twilight Healing. Say I were to defeat Issei, she would heal him instantly, he'd be back on his feet, and I'd be down on my luck. And if she achieves a Balance Breaker? Could you imagine? She might be able to grant immortality for all we know. For now we must play it safe. Besides, I have another plan,"

"Which is?..."

"Follow me…"

The wicked beast put his hand over his stomach, trying to calm down his hunger. He had not eaten for what seemed like an eternity. The worst part, he could not starve to death. He was left living with hunger, day and night his insides tortured him. His chains rattled as he moved about his cell, his strength was gone. He was a beast, a trapped beast, and nothing more...

What was this? The sound of guards...in the distance. _Don't let them through! They cannot pass! Keep them away by any means necessary! They're too strong, sir! Augh! _

The footsteps sounded heavy, someone was coming closer. The beast put his back to the wall, fearing the worst. In an instant the cell door was knocked down, the beast put his hand over his eyes, his pupils adjusting to the now piercing light.

"Ah...you must be Lord Tur."

The beast's ears flinched, he had not heard his name in such a long time. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he looked upon the figure. Tur was left astonished, "Hyōdō? Issei Hyōdō? Is that you?"

"In a matter of speaking...yes,"

"No...you're not the _real_ Issei Hyōdō. You're someone, neigh, something else,"

"You're very perceptive for a starving minotaur, I'll give you that. Come, we've much to do,"

"Are you blind? I'm chained and starving."

Ma-Issei held in his hands Tur's chains, broken. Tur widened his eyes, "Eat this."

Ma-Issei threw him the arm and leg of one of the prison guards, "You don't mind eating devil meat, do you?"

Tur smiled, "Not at all...Lord Hyōdō…"

Melissa Veronique was her name. She was a young woman, beautiful, and very loving. Today was the day when she would visit the garden she and her elder sister would play in. She would come here from time to time to reminisce over the former days of her youth. She oft cried there, lamenting sorrowfully. _Weep, my little one, weep for me; a tear from you, and I'll be free. Weep, my little one, weep no more; lest you slip on the tears from the long day before. _And this would she sing.

Her mother was a proud woman. Always taking pride in her daughters. But pride is rebellious at the worst of times. He will not listen to reason when wrath is kindled. Madame Searlait de Cendrillon was her name. Head of the House of Cinderella, and aunt to Lenore. She was in the foyer of her mansion, sipping on her tea. Calmly waiting, plotting, "My niece Lenore will take care of the first part. She should be coming back soon with the Hyōdō boy. Then, the rest will be ea-"

The main mansion doors slammed open. To reveal Ma-Issei, Ma-Rias, Lord Tur, and at least five hundred hooded figures standing behind them. Tur's hoof stood outstretched, a smile on his face, "Greetings, Madame de Cendrillon. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Tur XV, Eldest son of Bab-ilu Ba'al XXII. And these are my masters, Hyōdō-Sheidatannina and Gremory-Sheidamalka. We have come here seeking your assistance, and we do so desperately hope you'll be compliant."

Madame de Cendrillon was unmoved by the situation. She was, instead, quite annoyed with these untimely intruders, "You've a lot of nerve. Storming into my house! Do you know who I am? I Madame de Cendrillon, head of the House of Cinderella. And one of the most feared fighters amongst the Fallen Angels. I am legendary, you three are not. However…"

Madame Cendrillon set down her tea cup and pulled out an épee, "'Twould seem you've done me a favour. Bringing the Hyōdō boy here of all places. But...where is my niece, Lenore?"

Tur looked at Ma-Issei, "A better place, my lord?"

"A better place," responded he,

"A better place, indeed, Madame Cendrillon."

Madame Cendrillon's eyes widened, her eyebrows lowering, clenching her teeth, "You monster! How could you kill her!?"

Ma-Issei cackled at Madame de Cendrillon, "C'est la vie...Madame de Cendrillon."

The Fallen Angel charged at Ma-Issei with all her power. Ma-Issei stopping her in place, the tip of his finger pressed upon the épee. Madame de Cendrillon was trembling. She fell back, her mouth agape, pupils shrinking in their sockets. She ran, ran as fast as she could. _I must warn Melissa. They must not reach my daughter._

Ma-Issei broke off the tip of the épee and held it in his palms. Preparing to flick it in Madame de Cendrillon's direction, "Adieu...Madame de Cendrillon."

Madame de Cendrillon's chest tightened. She put her hand over her heart, tears coming out of her eyes. She fell on her knees, inches away from the doorknob that would lead her out to the garden where her daughter was. She heard Ma-Issei come closer, and then watched as he passed her and put his hand on the knob.

"Worry not, Cendrillon. I'll take care of your daughter _and_ your household. Consider me your..._au pair_. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and introduce myself to the _new_ Head of the House of Cinderella."

Madame Cendrillon's vision slowly started fading to black, as Ma-Issei slowly turned the knob...and opened the door.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Nothing gets done**

Melissa began hopping from side to side, desperately trying to avoid capture.

"You're only making this harder on yourself, you know." said Tur with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Melissa shouted back, "I will never allow myself to be captured by scum such as you OR Hyōdō!"

"Now, now. Name calling is unbecoming of a lady such as yourself."

The fallen angel and the minotaur leapt through the garden at breakneck speed. All that could be hard was the sound of their movements cutting through the still air. All the while, Ma-Issei and Ma-Rias were discussing things of another nature.

"So what are we going to do after we've captured her?"

"Well, I'M going to take her hostage and use that to win over the loyalty of her subjects. After which, I'll use that as the starting point to build an army. After which, we'll scour the globe, finding and destroying the remaining of Ddraig's Evil Pieces. Once those are out of the picture, I can begin the second phase,"

"What's the second phase?"

"Don't know yet. But it'll be great, I can assure you of that."

Ma-Rias stood there, rather surprised that Ma-Issei was able to come up with something at all; but there was still something bugging her, though, "So let me get this straight. You plan to win over the loyalty of the fallen angels by taking one of their own leaders hostage?"

"Exactly, it's perfect."

"And what if they, oh I don't know, fight back?"

"Then we kill the worthless thing and use our very own powers to force the fallen angels into serving us."

"So no matter what happens they're all destined to become our slaves in the end."

"Precisely."

Ma-Issei and Ma-Rias turned their heads toward the chase scene in front of them.

Ma-Issei replied, "Well, I love watching a good ole' cat-and-mouse chase as much as the next half-guy but I'm afraid this has become boring. Tur, you may stop entertaining her, finish it."

Tur responded, "Of course, my Lord."

Melissa scoffed at Tur and Ma-Issei, "Ha! You fools think you're smart enough to outwit me?! I'll show you that you're nothing more than a pair of...wait...how?!"

Before she realized it, she was tied down with ropes unable to move. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization of her own stupidity. She was trapped, all because she wouldn't quit bragging.

"I can't believe it, I'm trapped all because I wouldn't stop gloating over my greatness."

Ma-Issei began nearing himself to Melissa, "You fallen ones do have a tendency to do that. And I mean a lot. First it was that Raynare bitch who gave me a sweet hip piercing by plunging a spear of light right through my fucking small intestine, now it's you, on the floor, tied up and helpless. In the words of Freddie Mercury, 'And another one bites the dust .'"

Melissa spread her wings and began to flap furiously. She launched herself into the sky, before they knew it, she was ten feet in the air and getting away, "So much for not gloating. 'Till next time, Hyōdō!"

Ma-Issei smiled, "I think you'll find 'next time' is a lot sooner than you'd expect. Ma-Rias?"

She nodded her head, "Consider it done."

Ma-Rias disappeared and reappeared behind Melissa, grabbing her wings and ripping them off while simultaneously kicking her back down towards the garden ground face first. She yelled in pain, and in doing so, recieved a mouthful of dirt, grass, and flowers.

Ma-Issei chuckled, "And another one...bites...the dust. Back so soon?"

Melissa spit out the foliage and lunged herself towards Ma-Issei. Ma-Issei sidestepping and humorously announcing _¡Olé! _as he did. Melissa tripped and fell onto the garden floor.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

Ma-Issei chuckled as he approached her, "I don't know, really. Maybe I'm just bored. Maybe I harbor secret affections for you. Or maybe…"

Ma-Issei grabbed Melissa by her hair and held her in the air, "...I'm _**FUCKING**_ evil. Besides, if I remember correctly, it's because of your sister Lenore that I'm even here in the first place. So if you want to blame anyone, you can blame her. Which'll be pretty hard considering I killed her."

Melissa clenched her teeth, her eyes teared up, and she began to struggle, "You monster! You killed her too?!"

"Too? Her and whom else?"

"You know whom! My older sister Roux!"

"For fuck's sake, I didn't kill her! She was killed by another fallen angel!"

Ma-Issei let Melissa fall on the floor and began, "He pulled out a glock, went _pop-pop_, your sister dropped, and I just watched as she flopped and her corpse began to rot. Blood started pouring from her heel and Heaven knows it wouldn't stop. So take a minute to rethink this fatal error you've put in hoc-"

Melissa used her foot and threw a stone at Ma-Issei's face, but he caught it immediately, "And please, do refrain, from the throwing of any rocks."

Melissa snapped back, "I can do without the chorus from the Edgar Allen Poe fan club! It's not even that good a read."

"Bitch please, you wouldn't know a good read if it killed your mother, tied you down, and ripped off your wings. But enough about me, let's talk about you! I have an offer to make you, a special offer, 'what makes it special?' you ask, the unfortunate inability to refuse. So, hear me out, you want to kill that Hyōdō dick-face too, right?"

Melissa was confused, "I thought _you_ were Issei Hyōdō,"

"Haven't you been keeping up with the script? There is clearly a 'Ma-' in front of my name. Second of all, I'm a giant, blue, red-haired, musclebound, no-pupils demon. What the hell gave you the impression I looked like this?"

"Honestly, ever since the death of my sister, this is almost exactly how I pictured you. All you needed were the horns and it would've been complete."

Ma-Issei stood in silence, "...not dignifying that. Look! Help me kill the _real_ Issei Hyōdō and I'll spare you and your race. Refuse to help me, and we're going to act out the final scene of Episode of Bardock: I'll be Frieza, you'll be Bardock, and your fellow fallen angels can be the Saiyans.

Tur asked, "What can I be sir?"

Ma-Rias yelled, "Tur! Don't encourage hi-"

"You and Ma-Rias can be Zarbon and Dodoria,"

Tur exclaimed gleefully, "I already know who I'm going to be!"

Ma-Rias looked away in disappointment, "That's...really good for you, Tur, really nice,"

"Oh quit being such a sourpuss, Dodoria."

Ma-Rias' eyes widened at Tur's response, "Excuse me?! I am not Dodo-"

But Ma-Issei stepped in, "Then it's decided. Tur is Zarbon, Ma-Rias is Dodoria,"

Ma-Rias stood there with a blank expression, "..suddenly, having taken that attack from Rias head on instead of absorbing it and firing it back is starting to have looked like a great course of action right now."

Melissa cut in, "Anyways...I accept. I'll help you out. So, what are you going to do now. Knowing you, you're probably going to make me into your sex slave, huh?"

Ma-Issei laughed, "Ha! Are you kidding?! Maybe if you actually had a decent pair of knockers, I'd answer that door. But no! You're a tool for plutonic conquest, nothing more,"

Melissa responded, "And just like every worthless man in this world, all you care about is the breasts!"

"Are you kidding? This is a High School _**DxD**_ fanfic. We are the anime incarnation of 'Tits or GTFO'. What did you think the 'DxD' in 'High School DxD' meant?"

Ma-Rias responded, "I do believe it stands for 'Dragon of Drag-'"

But Tur interjected immediately, "It is the M.B.S.T.A.F.L.M.P.O.T.S.I.O.T.B.R. with the E.O.L.!"

Ma-Rias yelled in frustration, "Aaahhh! Okay! That's it! One! You made that up!"

Tur responded, "No I didn't. Any self respecting anime fan knows that 'M.B.S.T.A.F.L.M.P.O.T.S.I.O.T.B.R. with the E.O.L.' stands for: Minimum. Breast. Size. That. A. Female. Lead. Must. Possess. On. This. Show. In. Order. To. Be. Recognized. with the Exception. Of. Lolis."

Ma-Issei exclaimed, "This is why I made him Zarbon!"

Ma-Rias put her hands on her forehead, "My mind is full of fuck."

Tur responded, "Yeah, fucking knowledge."

_I get the feeling that our villains are going to be doing this for a while. So, if it's all the same with you, let's go check up on our band of heroes._

Of course, as you can imagine from the title, they're getting nowhere either. Rias and Issei, mostly Rias, were stuck sitting on the couch having to explain a _certain something_ to the rest of the group.

"So let me try to understand. After he got his body back, you decided to lie to him a second time just so you could take his virginity? Again?"

Akeno was red-faced as all hell. She was absolutely infuriated.

Rias responded, "Well, when you say it that way, it does sound a tad bad-"

Akeno interjected, "A tad, a tad?! No, Rias, it's not _a tad_ bad. It's completely unacceptable! You did it once, I could accept it. You did it again, and now it's bull-"

Alejandro, "Now, now, Akeno. We must respect Buchō's position. Law of the jungle and all that Kipling nonsense."

"Oh, come now, can't we write this off as another joke? Trevor, you always have something witty to say, care to lighten the mood?"

Trevor shook his hood. "Mm-mm, Buchō, don't look at me. You gettin' exactly what you deserve. We all recognize that you are Issei's number one, his princess, his trap queen; but _you_ also recognize that though you may hold that position NOW. You could lose it. Because let's face it...Akeno's bust is bigger than yours."

The room went silent. As for Akeno, she stood there, arms crossed, with a 'He's right, you know' look plastered on his face.

Rias responded, "You don't know that for a fact."

Trevor replied, "But I do. I do because our author, Arisuchi, checked the official High School DxD wiki before he wrote this piece of dialogue in. Besides, that's just overkill. How are you just gonna go ahead and hit first _twice_? Someone call Ray J, his title's on the line. But on the real though, I ain't even mad 'bout that lil' shit. I'm mad because somehow, senpai got suckered in like a fuckboy. And I do mean FUCK-boy."

Issei was going to say something but Kiba stopped him, "Don't say anything. He's right."

Rias crossed her arms, "Well it's too late for anything now. Besides, the only way Issei could become a virgin again is if we put him in another body. So there, ha!"

Ophis responded, "I did it twice, I'll do it again."

Akeno and the rest of the girls replied, "Do it."

"Woah, woah, everyone, " said Issei, "What about Ddraig? How does he feel about this?"

Ddraig responded, "Technically, my being is synchronized directly to yours. Which means no matter what body you choose to thrive in, I'm going to be there, hands down, no questions asked."

There was a long pause...until Koneko replied in the darkest, most monotonous tone ever, "Don't let him get away."

The girls pounced on Issei all at once, sealing off his movement.

Issei, seeing the situation he had just found himself in, couldn't help but to say, "Well fuck me."

Everybody replied in unison, "That's the idea."

Issei called to Ddraig, "Ddraig, a little help, please."

To which Ddraig replied, "I think not. Look, I like you, I really do, more than all my other owners. But this is poetic justice. You wanted girls? Well now you're going to drown in them."

Trevor replied, "Yo, Alejandro. I think we should throw senpai a life saver."

Alejandro asked, "And why should we do that?"

Trevor answered, "'Cuz he's about to be drownin' in the pu-"

_Okayyyyyyyyyy. I think I'll stop there. Sorry about it but I've been having some serious writer's block. It happens to the best of us. I tried to be more humorous and laid back as opposed to my more usual, serious, story-driven, tone. I hope you enjoyed and I'll catch you in the next chapter._


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Change of plans  
><strong>

The girls charged like a group of bulls to the color red. Issei-the Harem King-Hyōdo was about to get what he had always wished for: the rough, sweaty, unprotected sex with the harem he had always dreamed of…

But…

Then again…

Why should that come so easily…?

For through the roof of brick and mortar, lined with shining shivers that shrink ever shorter, comes crashing the image of Evil and Wrath to carry out the extent of this darkest of tasks. From the dark night's sky, who is this demon of yonder? 'Tis Ma-Issei and his army come our heroes to slaughter.

With a loud crash and a boom, Ma-Issei broke through the roof of the mansion, sights set on Issei. Our heroes-though me thinks 'heroines' would suit the situation better-were taken completely by surprise. No one had counted on Ma-Issei and his gang returning after Ma-Rias' defeat; and Ma-Issei knew this, hence the reason for this second strike.

Upon landing on the ground, he noticed them all huddled in a single space around Issei.

He chuckled a bit, "Who knew it was going to be this easy?"

He conjured a sphere of draconic energy into the palm of his left hand and threw it at them. Before anyone had time to look up from where they were, everyone-save for Issei and Rias-was sent flying. Rias was completely stunned, it all happened too quickly. Nevertheless, she got up and began to charge her own attack to launch at Ma-Issei; but they had planned for that. Ma-Rias came from behind and struck Rias on the nape of her neck, the red-haired princess fell onto the floor with a great thud. Issei got up, stunned by the sight of it all. He wanted to crouch and check on Rias; but Ma-Issei charged and punched him in the gut with all the force of a speeding train. With his defenses lowered, this did much more damage than it normally would have.

Issei wrapped his arms around his waist and fell on his knees. Ma-Issei went for Issei's jacket's pocket and began shuffling his hand inside. He smiled, he pulled out the Evil Piece that Gasper won for Issei.

"Who knew?" said Ma-Issei,

"Who knew that such hard work could be made invalid in the span of a few minutes?" the Evil Piece's reflection being reflected off of his pupil-less sockets, his smirk widening ever so.

Ma-Issei gave his back to Issei and began to calmly go on his merry way, as though nothing had happened. No exchange of words, nothing. Just the footsteps of a jolly demon on his way to world conquest...

"Come," said Ma-Issei to his concubine and servant, "there is still much to do if we are to make an end of Hyōdo."

With nearing footsteps, Ma-Issei made his way toward Ma-Rias and Tur, only to be abruptly interrupted by the searing pain of having a giant blade lunged through his pancreas.

So great was the anguish that he let out a horrid, indescribable sound which could not be compared to any sort of scream, yell, or shriek. So unbearable was this daemon-wail, this banshee's screech that Ma-Rias and Tur covered their ears along with all the Fallen Angels that had joined Ma-Issei.

Ma-Issei looked down, stinging tears of agony dripping from his face, and beheld the sword protruding from his torso. Using his free hand, he grabbed the hilt of the accursed blade only to find his grip met with a terrible, burning sensation that only worsened the already hell-o'-fire pain that he was suffering.

Tur immediately ran behind Ma-Issei and as he was about to try and pull out the blade, his severed head went flying across the room and landed dead center in front of Ma-Issei. What was left standing behind Ma-Issei was Tur's cadaver, blood spewing from the corpse's exposed trachea.

"Well ain't that a bi-AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Ma-Issei as the blade was pulled out from his body.

"There, is that better?"

"Would you care for a prayer?"

_Those voices! It…can't be._

'Twas Xenovia and Irina.

Ma-Issei's eyes widened in complete awe and disbelief, "How the fucking hell?"

Irina casually walked over to Ma-Issei, "It's your own fault you know?"

Xenovia soon did the same, "Back at Alcatraz. You told us exactly what you are and what you're weakness is."

Ma-Issei's entire body shook in fear, "That blade, don't tell me. It's…"

Xenovia and Irina answered in unison, "Dragon's scales…"

Xenovia drew the blade once more, "…made from Ddraig's very own scales…"

Irina grabbed Ma-Issei by his hair, exposing his neck, "…infused with only the most powerful of Norse magic."

With one swift and decisive motion Xenovia swung the blade whose edge would bring the end of the horrid dragon. Blood spewed out like water from a broken beaver's dam. The blood of…

…Tur?

Tur's headless body, regaining mobility-if only for a brief moment-ran to his master's aid. Everyone was taken aback.

"Long live my Lord, foulest demon of darkest birth!"

Everyone looked over to the origin of the voice, Tur's severed head. With the last of his breath, Tur looked over to his master and smiled, "A bull for a dragon, what say you, my King? Reign, my Lord! Reign like the God you were always meant to be."

Everyone watched as his pupils rolled back into their sockets. So came to an end the life of the Babylon-ian. Head severed and spine pierced for the life of his master. And in that brief moment of suspense, Ma-Issei threw himself into action. He thrust his arms, pushing Xenovia and Irina away. Standing upon his feet, he yelled out to his forces, "Avenge your fallen comrade!"

Without hesitation, what seemed to be at least hundreds of Fallen Angels dove down at the call of their leader. Through the cavity in the roof towards our heroes, blades drawn, and with vengeful thirst. They flew like fleas to rotting food; but our heroes were at the ready. Rias and Akeno, with their combined magical powers tore through the first wave in what seemed mere seconds. Issei and Kiba soon joined the fray. The Fallen Angels were mighty swordsmen of valor but even that was not enough to overpower Kiba, and if that is the case then how would they fair against Issei? The young Nihonjin summoned his crimson gauntlet, jewel glowing like an emerald star, and overpowered the Fallen Angels with no trouble at all.

While everyone was busy fighting, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Ophis, and Rossweisse ran over to Xenovia and Irina's aid.

"Are you okay, Irina?" asked Asia,

"He's quite the fighter…" Irina stood up, "But if Xenovia could just get another jab at him, I'm sure she could take him down."

Asia looked over to Xenovia whom was on the other side of the room. Between her and her friend stood Ma-Issei and Ma-Rias, watching the battle. Rossweisse spread her wings and grabbed Asia, "Don't worry. I can fly quietly."

Rossweisse leapt into the air, Asia in hand, and flew in Xenovia's direction; but before she could complete that journey, a Fallen Angel strayed from the pack and struck Rossweisse down onto the ground. She collapsed and Asia was unintentionally thrown to the side. The Fallen Angel drew his blade, prepared to kill Rossweisse. But he was brought down by the fiery darts of Ravel's pyrokinesis. The Fallen Angel fell to his knees in pain; and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Koneko ran over to him and kicked him like an NFL star making a field goal. Sent flying, he crashed into at least twenty other Fallen Angels whom were on their way down. Koneko going so far as to comment, "Touchdown, baby," in her serious, monotone voice.

Rossweisse regained her composure and ran to Asia's side, "I'm okay, it's Xenovia who needs help."

The girls rushed towards their blue-haired friend. Asia quickly healing her, the girl regained consciousness and opened her eyes.

"What's…going…on?"

Rossweisse shook Xenovia to stir her up a little, "Xenovia, quickly. That blade that you were using. Where is it?"

Xenovia awoke and began to frantically look around.

"There!" Her finger pointed towards the sword, the girls frantically charged at it; but before they could pick it up, it slid away from them.

"Looking for this, ladies?" There stood Ma-Issei, blade drawn and ready to strike, "How the tables do turn, wouldn't you say?"

From the right came Koneko charging, "Give! That! Back!"

She sent her strongest punch flying and hit Ma-Issei dead in the face.

Ma-Issei looked over to Koneko and chuckled, "Koneko used Mega Punch…" responding the only way he knew, he met Koneko with a punch that left her gasping for air on the floor, "…it wasn't very effective."

He diverted his attention back to the girls, mainly Asia. He pointed the tip of the sword to her and said, "I'm afraid I'm going to need you to sit this one out…" he lifted the blade upwards, preparing to swing it down, "…hope you like eternal rest."

But before he could do anything, Ravel shot spears of fire that did little more than annoy him. Ma-Issei looked over to Ma-Rias, "Ma-Rias, sweetie, I've got such an itch on my back. Mind getting that for me?"

"Of course, honey," responded Ma-Rias, making her way to Ravel and knocking her out.

"Thanks, baby."

Ma-Issei directed his attention, once again, to Asia, "Now if there will be no more interruptions. Prepare to die!"

Ma-Issei swung the sword down with great force. But before the edge of it could reach its intended target, two hands slapped together and caught the blade mid-swing. Ma-Issei followed the hands to the arms, arms to the shoulders, shoulders to the neck, and neck to the face of…Alejandro?

Ma-Issei was shocked by the sight of the young human, "How the fu…"

But he was interrupted by Alejandro yelling, "Trevor! Now!"

Before Ma-Issei could react, a wooden chair came crashing down onto him, making him collapse in surprise. Upon collapsing, he let go of the sword's hilt while Alejandro's hands were still grasped onto the blade. The sword, however, was deceptive; and Alejandro found that the sword was much heavier than how it looked.

Ma-Issei quickly got back up and looked at Alejandro whom was having a hard time keeping the blade up, "Give it,"

"No,"

"Hand it over,"

"I don't want to,"

"Give it to me, now!"

"Why do you need it?"

"Fuck you, that's why,"

"You're not very nice."

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Why?"

"Because you won't give me the fucking sword!"

"What sword?" Alejandro lifted up his hands to show that they were free.

Ma-Issei paused…and then yelled in anger, "Where the FUCK is it!?"

Alejandro pointed to his right. Using his strength, Trevor had lifted the sword up onto his shoulders and began a mad dash towards any direction that could take him as far away from Ma-Issei as possible.

Ma-Issei let out a yell of anger, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH THIS SHIT! I AM TIRED OF BEING OUTWITTED AND OUTSMARTED BY THESE DISGUSTING PIECES OF SHIT! I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU HERE! BUT BEFORE I DO, I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY: FUCK EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU SHIT-EATING, PISS-DRINKING, ASS-KISSING, DICK-SUCKING, FUCKING SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTS! FUCK HYŌDO, FUCK DDRAIG; AND YOU, THE PIECE-O'-SHIT READER WHO'S READING THIS PIECE OF DIALOGUE, FUCK YOU, TOO! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ISSEI'S EVIL PIECES, I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO PHASE TWO!"

Ma-Issei let out a vicious roar, followed by a dark aura which began to emanate from his body. So powerful was this aura that everything around Ma-Issei was pushed away from him at great speed.

Ma-Issei began to laugh maniacally, "YES! I CAN FEEL IT! THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE DAY!"

His torso began to split in two. Two giant dragon's hands began to slip out. All the while, Ma-Issei continued to laugh, "HE COMES! NIDHÖGGR, SON OF MALICE! WITH FURY, SCORN, AND DARKEST GREED!"

_And so sprouts the fruits of blackest seed…_


End file.
